Archangel's Deathly Love
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Two factions of Archangels, two warrior heirs , a love forbidden but bound by fate, will hatred burn out their love or will they overcome all odds, Klaroline/ Au/ Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** Hi guys so a new story i hope you all like it my very first attempt at a supernatural stuff.

* * *

Silently one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven  
Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots, of angels.

 _\- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

* * *

 **The** _ **Coveted Realm Of Archangels**_

 _She dipped her trim long index finger in the mercury like fluid swirling in a large china bowl, creating ripples which unraveled a scene wrought with gore and violence. Angels with their swords clashing, wings fluttering and bodies falling. Many lay like lifeless dolls with their wings burnt to ashes and many more still fought each other while roaring fires torched the once lush scenery of the third oasis of Archenheim._

 _A discord between two of the exalted races of Archangels "The Farthas" and "The Cerwas" spanning over a millenia, yielding affliction, famine and dearth in abundance._

 _A product of one fallen Archangel's greed and lust, a century old "Fartha Prince" raping a young maiden of "Cerwa" betrothed to the "Cerwa Prince". The desecration of her body and spirit and later on her life wrung out a war among the greatest Archangel brotherhood of the realms._

 _Her tear fell merging with the fluid and rain started pouring on the battlefield, snuffing out a few fires._

 _A hand on her shoulder imparted the much needed vigor._

" _Our progeny is dying at the hands of each other, and for what an ancient vow of retribution and an instinct to prove who bests the other. This is not how my offspring were destined to populate the Archenheim. This is not my legacy, Liorin." she faced him with fury and distress shadowing her fierce blue gaze. Her wings fluttered open, and her beloved Liorin traced soothing fingers down her glistening gold feathers to comfort her disquiet._

 _The stunning spiral pattern of the coal black engravings on his hands had always been her kryptonite, wanting to imbibe strength from her weakness, his hands. She held onto them when he caressed her face._

 _His voice a deep baritone that stirred her desires, and stroked her passion with the whispers uttered at night, calmed her, "How can I ease your dismay, Viviera? I bear this burden on my heart more than you, for had I not blessed Prince Riordak with the mysticals of Archenheim he would have not been blinded by his baser urges._

 _Liorin's amber eyes dulled, pain and anguish plucking away their brilliance. His wings tucked behind his back. The crisscrossing tattoos on his muscled shoulders tapered down his torso between his stunning wings._

" _It is not your cross to bear. He earned the mysticals for his resilience and fortitude. He who is the strongest and most resilient is entitled to them by right and by rules of the realm. A boon of magicks from Mystics, the nourishers and energy forces maintaining the balance in nature." her golden wings rustled, bringing on a mirage of flames._

" _But those mysticals,those magicks led him on a path of madness and unfettered greed, to possess what wasn't rightfully his." his jaw clenched when reminded of Riordak's betrayal to the vows of the realm._

 _Viviera turned away from his handsome warrior unite`, her soulmate bound to her for an eternity. The deity of courage, power and mysticals. Raised from a mere mortal warrior to a deity for his fortitude and bravado, an honor of highest decree from Mystics._

 _Raising her palms she began chanting in their ancient language, Arhen._

 _Liorin stood by her side, his firm lips pressed together in a grim smile, a small cleft in his strong chin and laugh lines around his eyes, which roughened with age lended him an old wise air. Her chant a pray to the Mystics of the nature, a desperate plea to end an era of war._

 _Guardians and deities of the Archangels, Liorin and Viviera bore the burden of a million deaths in the wake of discord._

 _Her chants grew louder, Liorin braced himself for the torment he knew she doled each time. His unite`, the deity of maidenhood, beauty and ferocity, had a kind heart which bled for her sons and daughters, both of Fartha and Cerwas._

 _Helplessly he beheld his lover take pain as an indemnity for her calling on the Mystics._

 _She levitated, her straight auburn tresses began curling, cantillating Arhen channeling the Mystic Deities._

 _A rush of icy winds reverberated through the throne room, rocking the milky white walls of the Fort of Verhara, home of the Guardians and Deities._

" _Greed shall burn, lust shall perish, a youngling, a savior shall rise from the seed of two lovers yet nemesis. A passion thriving amongst the reapers of war, a love growing sheltered from the harbingers of hate. A love like Liorin and Viviera. And yet darkness shall afflict one or the other, feasting on their souls, relishing the taste of an unadulterated devotion. Unless they surrender the one which they cherish above all, an oblation for us " The Mystics who hold the fate of Archenheim , a dying leaf which withers but a bud springs from it's stem. A bud, an offering, a sacrifice. Prepare for we shall return for the youngling, the bud a reckoning for the blood that taints Archenheim. A hetacomb for all the suffering The Archangels hailed on this virgin land."_

 _Liorin caught her as Viviera fell limp, the Mystics leaving her frail. Running gentle fingers on her face, he poured his essence to strengthen her._

" _They heard my pleas, Liorin. It's beginning."_

" _What is, my love?" Liorin's fingers left a trail of glow and energy as he traced her emaciated form in the wake of channeling Mystics._

" _The end of the war."_

 _Flaming hot winds blew through the hall of Verhara. A cackle of a melodious laughter rang out behind them._

" _The end of the war, you say? Never little sister."_

" _Siliera?" Viviera gasped, now fully rejuvenated she stood in Liorin's arms to face her only sibling, an elder sister by blood. But blood was only what they shared, Siliera's once handsome features now ragged, a payment for acquiring the Unholies, dark mysticals that bred lust, greed and bloodshed._

 _Long grey tresses threaded her ebony hair and her wings a brilliant flaming red against her silver silk robe, bejeweled with the crest of unholy Mystics._

 _Liorin unsheathed his sword gazing at Siliera's face with hatred._

" _The two who shall bear the youngling shall perish before the bud blossoms. The unholies shall rise for darkness consumes one and kills the other. And Archenheim would come aglow with towering fires feeded by your children."_

 _Her wings came ablaze. Liorin attacked but Siliera was nothing more than a mirage, her soma protected behind the gates of Fort of Unholies._

 _Another cackle, "You seek to defeat me, to re-live the glory you reaped by banishing me to the Unholy Fort in The Old War. The honor of becoming a deity attained at the price of my soul and soma separated and chained. You shall die when I rise, Liorin."_

 _Floating towards Viviera her eyes blazed orange._

" _How do you rest in his arms? In the lap of your sister's murderer? You suffer as a penance for my tribulations, little sister."_

" _I rest full with the peace of bringing evil down on its heels. You brought your fall to yourself. Liorin and I were fated to bring your ruin for you had brought sacrilege to the Mystics with your greed and lust."_

" _Rest in peace you shall but not long. For I shall emerge when they kiss to unfold a future so ghastly that peace would turn a fervent wish and nothing more. None shall remain but my acolytes, the demons who shall bury your Archengels , your children for eternity. Farewell, dear sister." and then she vanished._

 _They reached for each other's arms. "She rises, Liorin. And with her the demons."_

" _She is the darkness that shall afflict them."_

" _What shall we do?" Another tear fell and it rained on the deserted lands of Archenheim._

" _Wait. Till they journey to each other and then we shall fight to end the war."_

 _ **Rullem, North Archenheim**_

 _ **Centuries Later**_

The clop clop of horse's hooves and the rocking motion of the Royal carriage, mirrored the rhythm of her frantic heart. Her mother's cooing phrases didn't ease her worry, "We need to shield you before "The Farthas" discover you are the maiden destined to bear the youngling, the saviour of Archenheim. The Royal Seer has never faltered, not once."

"Why me?" her chin rose in defiance and her wings twitched with agitation.

This business with shielding her maidenhood was ruining her chance to visit the Fair of Salutations. A Fair held triennially, where the war would cease for one day so The Farthas and Cerwas both prayed to Liorin and Viviera, to ask for mercy and forgiveness for the innocent blood shed in the battlefield.

Born with Royal Crest Of Cerwas, the daughter of Cerwas King Hortheil and Queen Elizabeth, Caroline had never been to the Fair in fifteen years of her life.

"The Mystics have chosen you as the mother of a child who shall end the war, there is no greater honor. It is decreed by Liorin and Viviera." Elizabeth combed her frail fingers through her daughter's golden tresses that curled down her waist.

"But why me?"Caroline persisted her pink lips curved in pout and her aquamarine eyes reflected annoyance. "I shall rather fight alongside father to defeat those filthy Farthas than rest my swollen feet while I breed a youngling in my belly."

"My child, you shall do both. But the Royal Seer insists for your protection. There is talk that the demon faction of Farthas, those who worship Siliera make plans to abduct the chosen maiden." a kiss on her head from her mother lended some calm.

"If I do this, may I go to The Fair?"

Denial forth on her mother's lips caused Caroline to insist, "Please Mother. I go back to train for war in eight sunrises. Please Mother?" she batted her lashes and her mother gave her a quick kiss again in a show of agreement.

"My heart is pleased mother." a term of affection common among the Cerwas.

The carriage halted and Caroline peaked out. The dreary dark and the thick forest ensconced The Priestess's Cottage. A shiver coursed through her, perhaps a telling for her future or Archenheim's.

Xxxxxxccx

 ** _King Hortheils Castle_ **

"It's ink." her ladies maid and her confidant, Mei'em, frowned as she viewed Caroline's shield "an ink etching of a rose entwined with a snake"on her right wrist.

"What did you reckon it would be?"Caroline inquired and Mei'em shrugged off her ebony hair behind her back. She had five ladies maids but Mei'em was her friend. Mei'em's blue eyes riveted to Caroline's gold and orange feathers, a characteristic she longed for rather than her own brown ones.

"I reckoned an actual shield. A weapon of strongest metal of Archenheim."

"The Priestess said the tattoo shall burn any who dwells the desire to hurt me."

Mei'em uttered a sigh as her fingers grazed Caroline's feathers while she combed her mistress's hair.

"Don't start dreaming about my feathers again."

"I can do nothing but dream. They shine like molten gold floating over an orange fire. It's enchanting."

Caroline smiled at Mei'em's reflection in the mirror, seated at her vanity.

"You are smiling my lady. That means we are going to the Fair."

She grasped Mei'em's hands, "Yes. We are. The next sunrise."

Then laughter rang from the Princess's room, as she and Mei'em readied for the next sunrise.

:::::::::

 _ **Skiya, The field of Decade Fair of Salutations,**_

 _ **Near the Border of Rullem, the Province of Cerwas and Berwin, the Province of Farthas**_.

Skiya was the singular land where the war ceased every three great suns. Located at the outskirting border of Rullem and Berwin. Embellished with flowers and large trees on the Cerwas side and ashes and black sand on the Farthas side. Both lands met at the border, an invisible line etched in the soil, that separated the beauty of Cerwas from the ruinous black of the Farthas.

But none were cognizant to the stark contrast today, the day of salutations. And none dared to sabotage this transient truce, the respect and honor of Liorin and Viviera held above their war, for a day.

Stalls were set, younglings frolicked, maidens played and masters busied themselves with harmless games and flirtations.

"This is marvelous, Mei'em. Look how the younglings play, unworried and joyous."

"It is. My lady. But be careful to exhibit your exuberance your wings flutter when you are happy."

Mei'em adjusted Caroline's robe to hide her wings, "No one is to know you are the Princess. Your mother gave us strict orders."

"Lighten up, Mei'em. Let's go play that game." Caroline gestured towards a game of archery with foolish toys as rewards.

She rushed and her yellow skirt twirled around her ankles. Mei'em followed.

;;;,;;;;;;;;;

"What is the point of this foolishness? Little sister. I don't find this even remotely uplifting." he grumbled as he led his sister Rebekah to a stall of sweets. His glossy black wings flapped twice a clear sign of his distress.

"Niklaus. Be sporting for once in your life of a decade and seven years. Not every sunrise is about war." she glanced at her brother's troubled eyes, the colour of Blue River that flowed through their barren and charred Province.

"My life is nothing but war, as the future King of Farthas that's all that's of import to me."

"Then why did you follow me?" his sister queried getting chafed.

"You sneaked out here. I had to make certain you came to no harm."

"I can wield father's sword as well as any of my four brother's. I'm of age now, and you still deem me incapable of my own farewell."

"It's a matter of protecting you against the Cerwas, they might attack you if they discover you are the Fartha princess."

"None shall endeavour such folly, brother. We all worship Liorin and Viviera and this sunrise to sunset is theirs. You stay here looking morbid I'm going to buy some ribbons."

Then a group of Archangels began dancing in a large circle, a charming melody began playing. Ribbons from maiden frocks and wings of young masters fluttered imparting a vibrant air, a colourful ensemble of dancers, engaging in merriment for just one sunrise.

That's when his topaz eyes found her. A maiden so ensorcelling, with her pale gold hair adorned with pink daisies and her cerulean blue eyes filled with laughter. He felt his breath clogged. He couldn't avert his eyes, taken aback by her innocence and magnificence.

Unmindful he stepped closer , was nudged back by the dancers and her gaze landed on him. Her laughter faded and her lips parted, as if catching a torturous breath. Unbidden awareness and pleasure suffused his pores, a voice screamed inside him to possess her, hold her close until they weren't two but one.

He was handsome, his eyes raking her form with possession. His wings, so glorious the colour of wet soot. Her heart thudded, and her wings fluttered with an unmatched sense of knowing and yet he was none but a stranger.

He moved closer again, panic surged, instinct yelled for her to run, fly far away from him, without a backward glance.

She turned, flew away but gazed back and saw him following.

Horrified Mei'em tried to follow her, but she couldn't parallel her mistresses speedy flight.

XXXXXXXXXCX

"You can never hide from me." he smirked as he landed under an arch of trees behind her, his wings flapping shut.

It was on the far end of the Fair, near a stream that flow silently and lent life to the growing flowers around it.

With a gasp she turned, her wings fluttered open, a spellbinding mix of gold and orange.

He was even more comely from close, with black ink over his arms. In a snug black leather sleeveless shirt and breeches, he had the look of a warrior.

He noticed her appraising his built and he smirked again. "Appreciate what you see?" Then leaning closer he tucked a loose flower back in her hair.

His hands in her hair, his scent when he neared and his eyes staring down deep in hers, mesmerised her."Are you a fragile Farna?"

That caused her brows to draw. " Do you ponder I look like those simpering female fools? The angels who deem themselves too fragile to fight?"

Both Cerwas and Farthas had maiden and master angels who were born only to breed, the females, called Farnas and the males, Furnes. But sometimes the warriors bore offsprings too, to carry on their family line.

"Then who are you?"

He took a step closer and her back collided with a tree.

"Who are _you_?"She in turn asked with a defiant tilt of her chin. He traced the line of her soft jaw with one finger and again her wings fluttered open, this time fanning behind her. Enamored by their brilliance, he traced his knuckles over the satin feathers.

"Don't." she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

"Why?" Magnetised, he leaned lower.

"I don't let strangers touch my wings."

"Then tell me who you are so we can remedy this predicament."

"You first." she said with an endearing primness to her voice.

"Very well. I am Niklaus."

"And? Are you a warrior?"

He debated telling her about his Royal status, she had fled from him once, if he revealed he was the ruthless Prince she would flee again.

"Yes. A warrior."

"And who do you serve?" his eyes weaving a spell on her yet again.

"Liorin and Viviera, just like all. So will you at last say who you are?"

"I am Caroline. A warrior for Liorin and Viviera." her shield protected her but her mother had inundated time and again she was to tell no body about who she was.

"Caroline." he made her name sound like a chant to the Mystics, nature's energy beings who guarded and nourished and only took to a body when utter chaos reigned.

His wings fluttered open and cocooned them, presenting a shade against the sunlight that fell on them, through the leaves.

"Shall we go elsewhere. I abhor sunlight." he whispered.

"And if I like it?"

"Then we shall stay like this. You under my wings, with your bewitching golden tresses between my fingers and my lips pleasuring yours" her closeness like a drug intoxicating his soul.

"How typical?" she ushered out of his wings.

"Pardon."

"A master who only seeks pleasure and I imagined you to be different." her frock whirled around her legs. She moved away but he grabbed her black robe, it came off leaving her ivory arms bare.

"You imagined I was different? How so?"

"I hoped a warrior thought more of a maiden's bravery and intelligence rather than her body." she snatched her robe back.

"I have no doubt as to your bravery and intelligence. But tis more than your lovely form that enthralls me. It's your laugh and your light."

She shivered again, his voice a soft touch for her senses, "I doubt you are a warrior. You sound like Furne."

His ego bristled against an insult, and her smile translated how she relished that he detested the comparison to a breeder. His frown looked charming.

"Don't look hurt. I jest. However we can settle this with a fight."

She picked up a stick from the ground and going to nearby tree broke off a slim shoot.

She threw one shoot at him and he caught it with an expert twist of his wrist.

"You want me to fight you?"

"Are you terrified?"

He shook his head, a smile adorned his face and two arresting dimples peaked out.

She threw away her robe on one side. They began circling each other. He lunged and she ducked. Then she attacked like she would with a sword and he blocked it. She grunted when she landed another blow and it grazed his arm. She lifted her brows twice, a playful gesture, he wanted to kiss it.

He smiled and attacked and it hit her abdomen. Both engaged in a game of hits and misses back and forth, when she hit him on his head like a patron. He winced and she laughed, a siren's song for his ears. He maneuvered himself such that she hit again and they fell, with her sweet form atop his. She laughed again and he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I win." still laughing she lay in his arms.

Content to stay such forever he mumbled, "I let you win."

She knew he had altered his stance the last minute, so they would both fall.

"Why?"

"Because I spoke truth when I said it's your laugh and your light."

Her smile forgotten, his eyes weaving their spell again. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes savoring the sensation of his lips. She rested her head on his chest, his heartbeat solid, beneath her ears. His wings cocooning her, his arms closing around her.

"Why?" she whispered and he knew she demanded to understand this unique newfound yet poignant bond between them.

"I know not, love. But I know I want to see you again."

She left the haven of his arms and sighed, "I can not, Niklaus."

She said her name and he felt an unfamiliar serenity, however her reply angered him.

"Why?"

"I carry many burdens."

"Look at me." he pleaded. She saw anguish and desire coloring his eyes.

"I heave burdens too but I would shuck them all to know this moment again." he cradled her in his arms. She caressed his face.

"Fly to me here on the morrow. I'll wait for you, love." He besieged and kissed her closed eyelids this time and flew away, soaring on the background of setting sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in his arms as their feet dangled in the stream. He kissed her head.

"My Caroline."

She twitched her nose, "Who said so?"

"You when each of the eight nights you said you won't come and yet you fly into my arms."

She let out a small laugh. "I take pity on your poor warrior soul."

"That so?" he kissed her ear and a delicious sizzle ran through her.

His arms around her, he felt an ease like never before. Her scent teased his desire but he knew, they were both too young to live in union, a ceremony that bound two Archangels for eternity.

"Caroline?"

"Yes." she looked up.

"I go to war on the next sunrise." his heart craved her proximity, bled at the mere thought of departing from her.

"Why now?"

"My brother's taken ill. My father wishes me to lead the new attack. It's my first mission as a leader. Before that I was training and fought behind my brother. I want your ribbon as my favor."

She glanced down, the only ribbon she was wearing, tied her robe. She untied it and her robe fell. His eyes landed on the swell of her breasts and her generous curves encased in a white silk gown.

Her breath hitched as he leaned in. "You are ravishing my love. You stir my desires like no other but we can not unite just yet."

"I know." she muttered when he kissed her cheek, his thumb running over her beauty bones.

She cinched the ribbon on his arm over his alluring markings, the ink of a warrior.

"When shall we meet again? How shall we meet again?" her voice wavered.

"The next blue moon. I know it comes every six months. I would come sooner if I could."

"And if I can not make it on blue moon?"

"I'll find my way to your home. Nothing can keep us apart." the conviction with which he professed it made her hope even when she wanted to shed tears at this separation from her love.

He kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, as if remembering every feature of her face with his kisses. She melted in his arms and he edged her closer. He craved to imprint his essence on her and her softness in his mind.

He stood tall and proud, as he readied to bid farewell to his love. He took out a necklace chain with a daisy pendant. He held it out when she nodded he fastened it around her slender neck. She kissed his cheek. Holding her in his arms, he flew high and then halted in the skies. Both lingered in each other's arms, floating before pulling away.

Both turned and flew away with one last longing look at each other. Too distraught to fathom that they flew in opposite directions, him to the Farthas and her to the Cerwas.

;;;;;,,,,,,;;;;;;;;;

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** Hi Guys i'm back with a new chapter I hope you like it.

 _Now tempting me to drown myself in tears,  
And then in sighing to give up my breath.  
Thus am I still provok'd to every evil  
By this good wicked spirit, sweet angel-devil._

-by Michael Drayton

* * *

 _ **The Tent of the Leader,**_

 _ **Sixth Oasis Battle Field,**_

 _ **North Archenheim**_

He lay on his pallet, dreaming of her perfect smile, her golden tresses and her magnetic eyes. She flew away from him and he chased her, hoping to catch her and steal a promise of a kiss from her lips.

The vision of the light unfolding into grey clouds, his beloved disappearing among the dense hovering fog impregnating the clearing among the trees. His feet crunching the grass, hissing with every step. A whisper echoed and he followed the voice. Another whisper and another, slithering over his skin, creeping into his heart beckoning him. The pull so potent, like an attractant seeping into his pores. Unkowingly aware of the darkness calling, pulling, tugging him into the madness. The madness so empowering, it's taste drugging he followed the humming voices. And suddenly the fog moulding into claws grappled him and he was one with it.

A gasp tore out of his throat as he woke up drenched in his own sweat. His heartbeat hammering in his ears and his breathing labored. His wings fanned out on their own accord. It was beginning, a chilling thought gripped it's hooks laying dread in his heart.

Just like Riordak, the darkness shall call to you, Niklaus. It finds the weaker souls, corrupts them. Diminishes the distinction of good and evil, the oracle had said and forever had sentenced him to a gloomy fate.

 _ **The Eve of Blue Moon**_

 _ **Rullem, Castle of King Hortheil**_

"Mei'em I want pink daisies to adorn my hair." Caroline uttered as Mei'em styled her mistresses tresses with two small braids on either side and pinned pink daisies in their knots.

This sunset she would gaze upon her beloved's face, her heart raced at the thought of meeting Niklaus. Would he approve of her dress? Would he kiss her upon their meet? How had he fared all those months apart? Would he admire the daisies she wore in her hair? She reminisced he would lovingly stroke her hair each time they met under the arch of the trees. A blush rose when reminded of the desire swirling in his eyes.

"My Caroline." he had whispered.

"What if he doesn't come, My lady? Or has forgotten you?" Mei'em gave utterance to her own fears. Her spirits plummeted, but she didn't chastise Mei'em, after all she had forever been the voice of reason.

"Then it shall end tonight." Caroline's hoarse whisper affected Mei'em and she consoled, "But then again who can be naive and unfortunate enough to forget you. A rare beauty with much rarer wings."

Feeling lighter Caroline grasped Mei'em's hands,"Do you ken I am mad?"

"No. My lady. It's the purity of love that afflicts you."

Her royal blue gown accentuating her curves as Caroline stood, "What do you say? Do I look adequate?"

"You look stunning, My lady."

"Mei'em. I shall be back no sooner before dawn. I trust you to guard my secret. Mother would never understand. She would trap me behind these walls, still waiting upon the suitor who would put "the chosen youngling" in my womb. She prohibited me from battlefield under these ridiculous notions while my father sweats and bleeds for his people."

"My lady. I shall guard your secret with my lifel."

Feeling jubilant Caroline planted a kiss on Mei'em's cheeks. Then jumped on her balcony railing and flew away.

The night wind caressed her face and the moonlight bathed her flying form. She adored flying more than anything, well less than she adored Niklaus she smiled to herself.

Doubt wanted to rear its hideous head but she let it slide out of her heart like the air sliding over her body. She was now sure that her beloved would come for her against all odds.

 _ **The Far End of Skiya**_

She had landed beneath their trees a while back but their was not a single sign of Niklaus. Hope burned away with each tormenting minute. She palmed her pendant and recalled his endearments whispered in her ears. Anguish knifed her insides. Tears threatened but she held them at bay, cajoling her heart that she won't ever shed tears because she was a warrior not a Fern.

She gazed up at the blue moon wondering if Mei'em indeed was right, had he forgotten those vows. Perhaps he was done with a maiden who hadn't surrendered her virtue to him. Maybe he thought it wasn't worthwhile to chase a maiden such as hers. Her young naive heart pained in her chest when she gazed at the moon again and realized that in mere two hours or so dawn would set in. She kneeled in front of the stream and looked upon her visage, all dressed up for him. Angry tears escaped and she splashed a hand in water, like a youngling might kick when incensed.

She ascended taking flight in the sky ready to forego her vows and her love behind when a large being tackled her and flew her to the ground.

"Let me go." she yelled.

He had finally come when she had humbled herself with tears.

Niklaus had never known such joy to find her at their place. Fearful she might not show up or he might be late he had rushed to Skiya. But she had come, _his Caroline._

She yelled about letting her go, befuddled he pulled back and kneeled in front of her.

He saw her winsome face marred with tears and his heart clenched.

"Caroline?" he asked.

Still kneeling she turned away from him and wiped her face. He hugged her waist from behind. Her wings stiffened against him and it landed an agonizing blow on his soul. He ran his cheek against her flaxen hair desperate to bridge the invisible distance gapping between them.

Her soft body and her scent his addiction. How he had missed holding her each night? How eager he had been to see her smile and drown in her eyes. But she was crying, and was ripping him to shreds.

Eyes wet she felt the heat of his body infiltrate hers. His tattooed arms branding around her abdomen. His cheek brushing her hair as if he couldn't get closer and yet he had been late.

He kissed her shoulder and she mumbled, "Why not come sooner? Did you forget your vows? Did you forget me?" She felt pitiable and abhorred herself for exhibiting weakness. She pulled away but he held fast. His angry growl, a hastened no appeased her some. "No. I did not forget you. For how can I forget to breathe? By Liorin my heart beats and it chants your name. The war held me back."

She stayed in his arms, her one and only haven, she had badly missed. He kissed her head then. She would have argued more but her eyes landed on the drops of blood tainting her dress. His beautiful arm was bleeding, a long gash ran all the way up to his elbow.

"Niklaus your arm."

She sat on her knees as she bandaged his arm with the torn fabric of her robe. Then closing her eyes she chanted a prayer with a hand on his wounds. When she lifted her lids his was gaze intent upon her face. She looked away but he cupped her chin with his thumb. A few golden curls loose around her face, she was the picture of unparalleled beauty.

"Caroline. Believe me love. I remembered you every waking moment and every dreaming second. I flew to you as soon as I could. Say something to ease the ache of my heart which your tears have wrought."

"I hate shedding tears for they are impotent and a sign of weakness. I loathe I cried tears over you." she twitched her pert nose and he had the hankering to kiss it, instead he smiled.

"You smile over my misery." she pushed him away but he grasped her hand, pulling her onto his lap.

"It gives me immense pleasure to find that you cared about me so much so that you cried. I had sleepless nights wondering if you thought about our time together, if you bore the same ache I did when away from you." he played with her curls around her face, staring at her like she was the Mystics greatest gift to him.

She bit her lip, at once blushing from the tingles his hands brought on.

"I love you, Caroline." his thumbs rubbing circles on her smooth thighs. He felt her go plaint in his arms and he embraced her, sighing with contentment.

She leaned back. The adoration on his face for her was heartbreaking. She traced his jaw, shuddering with the emotion swirling in his eyes, she repeated his much cherished words, "I love you."

Something wild and potent flickered in his eyes, his wings fluttered open and he took her mouth in a fiery kiss. Her lips soft beneath his firm ones. He cradled her closer, wanting to submerge himself in her sweetness. Her nimble fingers hesitant on his neck, she responded caged in the blissful passion his lips invoked.

She was lying atop the cool grass when he pulled back.

"I can not claim you, yet as much as it is my heart's most coveted wish. To make you mine for eternity." his forehead against hers, shaken by the wildness of his own desire he trembled twice.

He sat up, as if not pleased with the distance between them he pulled her in his lap again.

The moon waning behind the breaking dawn, the sky encased in orange hues matching her wings.

"I have to go." her mumble a heavy stone on his heart.

"When shall we meet again? How shall we meet again?" he uttered her words from their last meet tucking a stray daisy in her hair.

"Perhaps. The next sunrise."

"I return to war after seven sunrises. Promise me these seven sunsets." he demanded.

"I promise."A smile so sweet on her face that he kissed it again.

:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Fort of Unholies ,**_

 _ **Fifth Sky of Archenheim**_

" _Rest in peace you shall but not long. For I shall emerge when they kiss to unfold a future so ghastly that peace would turn a fervent wish and nothing more. None shall remain but my acolytes, the demons who shall bury your Archangels , your children for eternity. Farewell, dear sister."_

The prophecy of the sinister goddess of Demons, Siliera, consummated into reality. A harsh whirlwind rattled the walls of the mammoth Fort.

The whirlwind fed her soma, like lightning striking the ground with a roaring clash.

She rose, her soul amalgamating with her body. Her hair flared out, life glowed her dark grey eyes. Opening her arms she whispered, "I rise." then yelled, "My soma and soul entwined at last, I emerge with their first kiss to unleash the destiny of Archenheim, death and doom once and for all."

Her fearsome vow, a cruel holler over the chants of her acolytes. Her devotees, the Demons prayed in her temple, in the Dark Forest of Berwin. Their prayers reaching the Fort, filling the mute halls of Unholy Fort with a drumming noise.

Then in a blink of an eye she materialized at the temple. The Demons bowed down their heads, bending on one knee.

She hollered again and the chants grew deafening.

"I rise to bring the downfall of Viviera and Liorin. To smother life and hope. Bring me Hortheil's head."

And the demons raised their swords as a sign of their obedience.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Castle of King Hortheil,**_

 _ **Rullem, Province Of Cerwas**_

"Caroline. Disaster has struck upon us. Your father…" her mother couldn't complete her sentence as she hugged her daughter.

Her sobs grew louder, mourning the loss of her husband while she held her daughter.

Caroline grasped onto her mother's arms for support as tears began streaming down her own cheeks. Unable to bear the pain of her loss Caroline's choked cries became audible.

Outside heavy rain poured and a thunderstorm struck the walls of the Castle as if the nature mourned too.

Both mother and daughter rocked in each other's arms, sitting on Caroline's bed in her room and the lightning kept striking, thrashing against a bleak night and a dim grey sky.

:::::::::::::::::::

"You must go to train for the battle. Train to become a queen worthy of leading her people against the war with the Farthas. Until the time comes for you to bear the saviour."

"But mother I can not leave just now. Father just died."

"You can and you will. The seer is certain it is best for you to train at Ravana till the time comes for you to return. Alas she still can not foresee your unite',the father of your youngling. Hence this is to be your path for now."

"Mother.." Caroline's eyes still filled with tears. Her mother was grief stricken too but being a Queen came first.

Elizabeth then got up from Caroline's bed. "Your uncle and I shall act as Regents in your absence. And you have to leave now." glancing at her ladies maid she added, "Mei'em pack her trunks. She has to leave in an hour."

"Yes, Your Highness." Mei'em, who stood in a corner curtsied and began packing Caroline's clothes.

Returning by her daughter's side Elizabeth kissed her head. "I have faith in you my child. Make me proud." and with one last teary smile aimed at Caroline she left.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,;,,,,

As Mei'em secured a robe around Caroline's shoulders, Caroline instantly turned and grasped Mei'em's arms.

"I have a favor to beg of you." picking up a parchment from her vanity Caroline stated.

"My lady?"

"Mei'em. He awaits me at the stream at Skiya. Bring this to him. Tell him I shall return to him."

"But My lady."

"Mei'em you have to. I love him. I was meant to meet him this sunset."

Surveying the distress clouding her lady's features Mei'em took the parchment.

"I shall try."

"No vow to me. And no body can know, not until I return."

"I vow my lady."

Caroline hugged Mei'em and then her mother entered to send Caroline off to Ravana, Training Grounds of Warriors.

::::;;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Far End of Skiya**_

He gazed upon the moon eagerly awaiting to hold her again, taste her saccharine lips, hear the music of her laugh.

As time passed he found himself filled with worry and agitation. He remembered her vow of meeting him this sunset, and consoled himself. She would come, like always she would fly into arms and then the ache of his heart would fade.

Was this wretched pain what she had felt when he had been late? Was this gnawing impotence is what she had experienced when she had waited for him to come last sunset?

The moon hung low now setting in the horizon with dawn cracking through the seams of the mighty sky.

Hope crumbled as the sun rose. Fury, an emotion foremost in his demeanor now erupting and churning with despair.

Darkness wanted to consume him. The whispers returned, the grave voice of his inner bleakness urged him to lash out. But he pulled back from the precipice, when her smile flashed in front of his eyes.

She had vowed to him. He would wait for her for the next six sunrises before he let go. The only thing hindering him from yeilding to the dark was his light, his _Caroline._ Hence he shall wait till the sunset on the seventh day before he left.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,,,,,,,;;;;;;;

She didn't return, leaving him agonized and tortured. His weak heart broke, his soul withered and a furious yell erupted from his lungs as fire crackled from his palms and burned the trees, at their spot. The flames ran high a testament of his agony. The odour of flaming leaves wafted in the air. He witnessed the destruction he had wrought with fascination. His irises as red as the glowing embers around him.

Evil satisfied, his lips curled, a menacing smile graced his features. And just like that trees crumpled into ashes, fires snuffed out. He saw the ruin his hands had done. Another yell, this one filled with self-loathing at destroying the lush greenery around the ravine, their place, a symbol of their love.

:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;::

 _ **A Decade Later,**_

 _ **Castle of King Niklaus,**_

 _ **Berwin, Province Of Farthas**_

The blue moon hovered among the stars and taunted him. He stood in his balcony looking upon it with pent up emotions and hatred searing through his existence. As if it was the blue moon which had taken her away from him.

A decade ago a love lost and a kingdom gained.

The crown weighed heavy on his head, an unwelcome boon, a product of his father's and brother's untimely demise in the battle field.

His people whispered behind his back, speculating about the evil they saw adulterating their new King's eyes. Some courageous enough to call him the Fallen Angel, the Demon King who won't take a queen. But none dared to challenge him. His power unparalleled, his fire scorched brighter than any other, yet another unwelcome gift. A gift from the evil Mystics perhaps, which just lay beneath the surface. Coming forth each time by anger and despair.

His kingdom becoming vast as the time passed.

Cerwas were losing, their new queen acquiring the throne just a few years ago as opposed to his ten years had weakened their strongholds. She was rumored to be just, moral and a creature of rare beauty and had yet to face him.

Morality and justice nowhere near a fierce rival to his resilience and dark powers, hence the time when he would avenge his family and his ancestor Riordak was near. The time for him to choose a queen was near, as the stars and oracle had predicted.

How could he choose someone to be his when he was already someone else's? His heart still clenched when he dreamed about her.

For better part of a decade he had wondered why hadn't he inquired who she was? Which faction she belonged to?

"She is no more for she becomes another." the oracle had said years ago dashing his hopes of finding Caroline.

"My lord?" Anes, his second in command disturbed his thoughts.

Klaus didn't turn back just tilted his head.

"A parchment from the queen of Cerwas."

"Read it."

"For The King Of Farthas,

This parchment bears the olive branch I extend on behalf of the Cerwa court and it's angels. The war has taken lives of millions on both sides and it will continue to do so, unless we find compassion for our warriors and our innocents. Unless we deem our people above our selfish need for revenge. Unless we stop. So I call a ceasefire and hope you would put your own people above this vendetta. At dawn I shall wave a white flag at the battle field of Arsha if my messenger returns with a positive response.

Queen and Warrior leader of Cerwas."

Anes finished.

"Where is the messenger?" Klaus asked.

"At the front gates my lord."

Without another word Klaus flew from his balcony to the front gate. He landed with an audible thud and whoosh of his majestic silky black wings.

The messenger cowered, it pleased Klaus to witness his fear. With a distasteful nod and swing of his sword he beheaded the messenger in a flash of a movement.

Anes landed behind him.

"Send his head and clipped wings to the Queen as a gift from the Fallen King. It's time for me to accept my disgraced title. The queen should know that demons exhibit no mercy." Klaus ordered and flew away.

::::::;::::;;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Battlefield Arsha**_

Bodies piled up, screams echoed, blood spilled like water. Caroline fought front line, a decision her council considered foolhardy for she was their Queen and only surviving heir to the throne. But her morals demanded she fight side by side with her people who lay their lives without fear. The message from the Fallen King, the sight of the mutilated body and wings of Elias, one of the noble warriors ran in front of her eyes and she maimed another Fartha. This one among the Fallen ones, the ones who worshipped Siliera Caroline thought when his eyes flickered red with pain and then his black soul disintegrated into ash.

She thwarted another attack with a feminine grunt.

The wind howled like an injured beast, the sand flew in a whirlpool around her. Through the muddy barrier she saw him. Niklaus, a breathless whisper, his name from her lips. As if the violent wind delivered her call, he turned and beheld her.

Time ceased but the wind whipped around them,screaming, shrieking perhaps reflecting the torment of their bruised hearts. In a trance they floated towards each other. Blood dripping from a gash on his cheek and her forehead, but both oblivious to destruction around them. The echoes of war and the screams of hate faded. He stood close to her now, his eyes drinking her lovely form. Her name slipped from his lips, "Caroline.", as he cradled her face in the cup of his hands.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Please review if you like it…..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N ; Hi guys I am back with an update. It's a short one I know but I needed to get this out there. I hope the next one is a longer one.**

 **Thank you to all of you who followed and faved.**

 **Great love and wishes to my reviewers, esp Avalon the lady killer.**

* * *

 _So he took his wings, and fled;  
Then the morn blushed rosy red.  
I dried my tears, and armed my fears  
With ten thousand shields and spears._

 __ The Angel by William Blake_

* * *

 ** _Battlefield Arsha_**

Her face, her illecebrous features, cradled in his hands, a boon from the Deities for a decades suffering. His thumb brushed her cheek a slow and reverent gesture, a reflection of a decade old fear that she might vanish again. Tears spilled from those breath-taking cyan eyes which coloured his dreams. He drank her sorrow, his own misery tasting the salty drops on her cheeks. She held his bloodied hands and leaned in seeking his proximity.

And in an instant his vision flashed carmine. No! His heart protested when darkness threatened to envelope him. The demonic voice slithered back in and his hold on her tightened.

"Kill her" the unseen voice urged. Fighting to keep insanity and evil at bay he pulled away.

Her eyes widened horrified witnessing devilry corrupting his eyes transforming the blue to a minatory blood red.

"Kill her" she coerced, spurred and he floated closer to his prey. Another voice echoed Caroline's laugh, a tormenting reminder from years ago and he fell, his knees buckling.

Caroline rushed to hold him but he yelled, "Stop!"

"Kill her." the resounding echo returned, his ears ached. He struggled dampening the wicked murmurs with his hands.

The evil still swirling in his eyes, under his skin. He stood now floating, towering over her. Caroline stood strong, levitating, facing him courageously.

The echo swayed his resistance and he brought out his sword, the metal clinked and the red imbued the white of his eyes.

Caroline drew out her own sword, tears spilled again but didn't find his lips this time.

With an anguished grunt he lunged and the winds raged, the dust encircled her and pushed him away. Some masked force wellied him but his wings prevented the fall. The haze of hatred and wicked cleared. He swallowed waiting for her to attack, willing her to mete out retribution for his attempt at his beloved's life.

She reached for him and he wondered was he sane or dreaming.

A torturous grunt, a pained sound of surprise left his lips, "No!" and he flew away.

::::::;:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Her body ached but not more than her heart. She found him only to lose him again, lose him to revenge, to darkness and to the evil inside him. He would've killed her, the chills on her body restored the bitter reminder.

Lifting her wet hands to her face as she lay in the bath filled with healing oils she massaged her temples.

His face so handsome, so magnificent, from a master to a sir. From a warrior to a King, a Fallen King, _The Fallen King._ From a tender lover who had kissed her tears away to a forbidding enemy who had wielded his sword to take her life.

She wound her arms around her tiny waist, her ribs protested in pain but she stiffened her arms until she cried out. A despairing cry, a vicious reflection of her heartache. She sobbed at the loss of her heart, her love and her young warrior for no one ever returned from the precipice of evil. No one survived from the clutches of darkness, the scarlet poison that coursed through his veins, the mark of the Unholy Deity Siliera.

Wretched ugly cries raked her body, tears streaming from closed eyes. Two calming hands held her attempting to mollify her ache and she muttered, "Mei'em I lost him again. He's gone."

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Berwin,**_

 _ **Castle of King Niklaus.**_

He landed and the ground quaked beneath his feet as if afraid of the wrath he was courting inside him. His body tense, his hands fumbled with his breastplate, it fell to the floor with a clunk. He saw her face, terrified of him, reaching for him, holding his hands and then facing him with grit and eyes void of any emotion for him but for the tears that shed soundlessly like dew drops.

The voices building again, befuddling him, choking him, inciting his violence.

"Ahhhhh!" he roared and the fire from his palms burned the walls of his room. Mesmerised he laughed, enjoying the embers rising high. He cackled again and this time he embraced the whispers.

The fire died down like a wall crumbling to the ground. She came back, the voice who assuaged his inner disconcert.

"Sleep." she cooed.

Hypnotised he flew to his bed and lay like a feather gravitating to ground.

"Sleep, my son." Her curling strands of silver entwined with raven tresses. Her frail hands stroking and not yet touching the blonde curls falling on his forehead. Sleep engulfed him and she smiled.

 _ **Fog rolled at his feet, and he chased her. Her laughter a melody, her smile a ray of the brightest sun. She giggled again, "Catch me Niklaus."**_

" _ **Caroline. Wait." he laughed and yet he continued to follow her laughter amid the green trees and pink daisies, her favorite flowers. She was flying away but he knew she would always be close, a resident in his soul and his heart.**_

" _ **If you continue to evade me love, I won't bestow you the present I brought for you." he remarked coming to a halt in a clearing among trees.**_

 _ **Another laugh this one sounded from a tree above , "You jest. If you had a gift you would have bargained it for a kiss by now."**_

 _ **He brought out a bracelet and dangled it. She flew down and reached for it but he flew away. " You gave me a brilliant idea, love. This bracelet in exchange for …"**_

" _ **A kiss?" she hovered in front of him.**_

 _ **He flew closer, "No. Two. No. Three."**_

" _ **Fine. I shall suffer through three kisses for a bracelet." she rolled her eyes and he frowned not liking that she equated his kisses with suffering. Then she leaned closer holding his face, her velvety hands caressing his jaw.**_

 _ **He closed his eyes and she stole the bracelet out of his hands and flew away.**_

" _ **Got you." her laugh rounded and with a laugh of his own he dashed after her.**_

 _ **He tackled her to the ground. She closed her eyes with a smile, "You win, Nik."**_

 _ **He pecked her lips lightly and fastened the bracelet around her wrist, "No, you win."**_

" _ **Just like that." her eyes beheld the love shone in his and her heart swelled.**_

" _ **Yes. For your smile always, just like that. For your eyes and for your light." He flew her in his arms then, their feet a few inches above the ground littered with fallen leaves.**_

" _ **I had the impression you abhorred light."**_

" _ **Not yours, never yours. My sun rises with your light and it sets with your laugh."**_

 _ **She nuzzled her lips with his then. He savored her flavor and she poured her love in her kiss. Her fingers dug in his neck and his lips crushed harder against hers. She mumbled, "One!" and he chuckled against her soft mouth.**_

 _ **Her other hand fisted against his heart over his chest and she mumbled, "Two!"**_

 _ **Klaus felt a tingle from her palm over his chest. The tingle grew blanketing his heart in a warmth that soon became caustic like acid. Flabbergasted he pulled away, a hole burning over his chest and Caroline sneered. Lightening flashed. An archangel materialized and immortalized Caroline into stone with a cursory flick of her wrist.**_

" _ **No! Release her." His voice an alarmed roar.**_

 _ **The archangel smiled at him, lifting her hands palms up. Her voice smooth like honey, "I mean no harm, my child. It's she who aims to destroy you. Take away your true spirit." Then she floated closer to him and a red light filled the hole in his chest, "She, who mocks you. She betrayed you, left you like a sick dog." She waved her hand. A vision appeared, he saw himself waiting for her night and again at the ravine, pacing like a caged animal. Desirous of a single glimpse of her, he had waited. His heart contorted, a pang rose at seeing himself yearning for her.**_

" _ **I.." words failed him.**_

" _ **You were a mere pawn in her games, a fool to be toyed with and discarded once she had her fill. Deceived by a cunning maiden, a beautiful fabulist sent by Liorin and Viviera to blind you to your destiny, beside me. Beside your mother, your rightful deity Siliera. Come avenge me. Avenge the little master who so desperately hungered for her love. My son." her last words a fading call and she evanesced leaving a caress on his cheek.**_

He shot upright, his sanity returned, the memory of Caroline's betrayal scorching red in his eyes, her lies sparked his rage and he flew away to mete out his own retribution against the stunning teller of untruths, his lover and enemy.

::::;:::::::::::::::;;:::::::::

 _ **Fort Of Verhara,**_

 _ **Home of Deities and Guardians.**_

" _She pollutes his memories, Liorin. She plays with his sanity." Her robe swirled around her ankles, Viviera turned to face her unite`._

" _The Mystics gave her a reprieve. The unholy prayers of her acolytes answered. She rises one last time for one last battle. Evil and good both given one last pardon to determine supremacy over the other." His hands around her shoulders and his lips on her temple. She relished his essence, basked in it, in his strength._

" _Is love so weak that it succumbs to evil this way?" Her eyes searched his for answers her heart already held._

" _Love nourishes power, emotion and devotion. When colored with purity it becomes rectitude earning its status in the highest of heavens, when tainted with wicked it disfigures to perfidy destined for the lowest dregs of hell." Liorin answered._

 _She sighed when he rested her against his heart._

" _He refrained from killing her even under the weight of Siliera's influence and she held her hands out to him even when she witnessed the dark corrupting his soul. There is still hope." His lips found hers wanting to feel her, ease the panic that blossomed from the core of the realization that this was the last war._

" _He journeys to her. Embittered and enraged. Revenge ails him. Her life is in jeopardy. If she dies all hope dies." Viviera held onto him._

" _Then we shall shield her, protect her from his nefarious designs. As far as and as much as the Mystics allow us." Liorin embraced her as he vowed._

:::::;;;;;;::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"My lady." Mei'em approached her Queen and her confidant as Caroline stood peering over the maps, devising strategies for the next sunrises battle.

Caroline's eyes always first fell on Mei'em's ruined wings, shame and guilt choked her each time some more than the last. "Yes?"

"A messenger arrived. He bears a parchment from The Fallen…" Shadows of grief surfaced in her mistress's eyes and she swiftly improvised, "From King Niklaus."

"The messenger shan't be allowed inside our hallowed walls." Elias's mutilated body, an appalling memory played in front of her eyes. Walking close to where Mei'em stood she placed a hand over her shoulder and squeezed once conveying her gratitude to Mei'em's for years of loyalty and servitude.

Then she flew away and landed in front of the messenger. His eyes vermillion, a sign of devotion to Siliera, just as Niklaus's.

Queen Caroline's nobility, honor and morality evident in her bearing. Despite himself the messenger bowed his head feeling compelled to exhibit respect, urged on by some hidden sense of moral he was surprised to discover he still possessed.

"You may speak." her voice laced with authority.

He unrolled the parchment and read outloud.

"For the Just and Moral Queen Caroline,

I wish to extend truce for the next sunrise and the next night on the condition that you meet me at the border of our lands , the far end of Skiya. I could be persuaded to extend the period of this transient ceasefire. The fate and future of your people rests in your hands and your bravado for I am challenging you to face me alone.

The Fallen King and Leader of Berwin."

"Tell your King. I accept the challenge. He shall find me there when the moon shines high." Her voice wanted to waiver, emotion surfaced knowing he had summoned her at the very place which had been their spot, their haven concealed from the rest of the realm, but she stood tall and proud.

The messenger flew away. Caroline found herself the recipient of Mei'ems support and consolation yet again when her ladies maid placed a reassuring hand over her shoulder.

"Your Highness. It might be a peril to your life."

"My parents raised no coward Mei'em. As the Queen I deem it my duty to put forth the welfare of my people above my own preservation. I shall meet The King Of Fartha's and convince him to end the war that has cost us our kin and our people."

::;::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mei'em secured the white velvet cloak embroidered with gold and silver threads around her ladyship's delicate shoulders, fragile in built but resilient in spirit as they bore the burden of a centuries old war.

"Forgive me my lady. Had I been successful in delivering your message that night…." Mei'em muttered her eyes downcast.

"Do not ask forgiveness and shame me more Mei'em. The fault of that night's failed events rests with Farthas. Had I not urged you to fly there that night.." grief settled over her heart as Caroline brushed the edge of her friend's broken wings, " those monsters would have refrained from defiling you thus. It I who seek forgiveness."

"No. My lady… Caroline please. I hold no ill will in my heart for you. You are more than a confidant. You are my Queen and my patron." Mei'em responded and Caroline hugged her.

"Wish me luck, Mei'em." Caroline pulled back. She secured her sword in the scabbard and hung it in the belt around her waist. Then with one last glance at her confidant she dived with her magnificent wings fluttering open and flew away to face her flame, her fallen angel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;

Please review if you liked it….


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi guys I am back with a new chapter. It took me a while because writers block. Anyway THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVED AND FOLLOWED.**

 **MENTIONS** :

 **multifandomshipper92, Zaphara Knight, guest, AvalonTheLadyKiller, Guest,**

 **Eils-emacsweeney, kapanerz.**

 **I would like to make somethings clear about the mythology a bit,**

 **Unite' = (pronounced UNI-TAY) means a soulmate or a life partner of an Archangel, New Archangel unite's evanesce, which means they lose their soul gradually (over a few years) and turn into a lifeless shell if they choose to stay away from their partner.**

 **Union / Unity = Mating / physical relatonship between a male and female Archangel that binds them as unite's only if it is consensual otherwise the Angel may die after an ailment of a few weeks.**

 **I think I explain things adequately as I go on with chapters but if you find something confusing feel free to ask.**

* * *

 _ **Her angel's face, As the great eye of heaven shined bright, And made a sunshine in the shady place.**_

 _ **_ Edmund Spenser**_

* * *

She silently landed on the ground that was now a picture of destruction. Her heart clenched as she witnessed the ruin that encompassed her. Tucked away from the world of war and cruelty, her personal heaven, their spot a target to Niklaus's darkness that fateful night of a decade ago.

She walked slowly, the ash crunching beneath her feet. She halted below the arch of tarry trees where he had once cradled her in his arms. The moon hung high, her spirits low. Flashes of her youth, the momeries of their unsullied love, her time with Niklaus made her heart heavier.

He gazed upon her ethereal form, a vision in white. Radiant amidst ruin. Would sun ever rise on a day when she wouldn't be an image of magnificence. No! His heart declared. She touched a burnt tree bark and it pained him to know that this devastation had come at his hands. He jumped from the tree, with an eloquent thud stood behind her.

A few tormenting seconds passed. She remained rooted. He breathed in her scent and it calmed his turmoil.

Caroline's heart thudded, it's rhythm a thundering beat in her ears. Mayhaps it was him, her heart always boisterous in his company. She turned with the slowest of motions not desirous of ruining this facade of calm and tranquil. Two nemesis, two long lost lovers tempting fate.

He grazed his fingers over her petal soft cheek, his eyes intent upon her face.

She had missed his touch, his scent, a cruel reminder brought on by his fingers, his gentle stroke. Treacherous, she savored the moment and cajoled her heart that this wasn't selfish. This stolen moment of meager affection wasn't undeserved.

He looked upon her visage, an innocent face bringing back a torturous memory of her betrayal. In a flash he pushed her against a tree, his fingers a manacle around the column of her throat. An invisible twinge spread thorugh his being.

His eyes, those brilliant blues flashed carmine. She didn't struggle, didn't utter a single syllable.

Some twisted fragment of her sense welcomed this fate. Death at the hands of her lover, this sentence didn't seem unjust. A sentence befit for a Queen who harbored feelings for her nemesis, for an unimpressionable maiden who dared and fell for a her enemy.

She didn't resist, didn't seek mercy. Even as he tightened his hold she merely gazed at him with her alluring eyes, defiant and brilliant. Those eyes, which frequented his dreams, mutely daring him to do it. Coaxing him to end it once and for all.

She bore it with courage he found himself admiring another one of her traits. Her wings twitched, conveying her discomfort and yet she stoically stood as he began strangling the life out his _life_. His hold firm and yet his fingers trembled slightly. He himself striving, against his emotions for her. Fighting the overwhelming urge to steal a taste from those lips one last time.

Even with the memory of her deception still afresh he wrestled against the instinct to take her life. Her eyes void of fear, a lone tear rushed down. Her eyes bespelling him. He gave in.

His hold loosened. He crushed his lips to hers. Her wings fluttered noisily. His hand which was crushing her windpipe now a loose gorget around her neck. His fingers caressing the pulse rabbiting at the hollow of her right shoulder. Passion burned as fierce as his fire. Desire raked him. He pulled her flush against himself.

Never before such weakness had ailed her. In his arms she was helpless, under his lips, impuissant.

Her robe fell and she was mindless. He kissed her and she tasted bliss. He breathed her name, a melody for her starving ears. She wondered if reason had abandoned her. His hands molded her curves, ravenous and frantic.

She wanted to protest, was ready to voice it when his hands caressed her nude form. Paralyzed with intense lust she lay on the ground, his mouth hungry for her taste. He suckled on one soft nipple and it hardened to a bead. She moaned, a burgeoning desire bloomed.

His appentency for revenge forgotten and for her kindled. Desperate he pulled her closer needing to submerge himself in her. Lust overtook, love consumed, compelled he worshiped the goddess in his embrace. Her hands raced over his taut back and his wings whooshed open. Tentative she brushed her fingertips over his glossy wings, her eyes glassy with desire. That nervous touch stoked his loins, a groan deserted his lips.

Naked, pale and titillating under the shade the of his Stygian wings a few moonrays lighting her up. A temptress, a siren calling to his baser desires. For one anguishing moment he lifted himself off, hungrily gazed at her taking in her curves. From the flame hues of her wings, the pillowy milky globes embellished with pink buds, the satin skin of her tiny waist to the tempting triangle nestled between her long lithe limbs, each beauteous inch of her, invoked an animalistic thirst. She closed her eyes, instantly a little shy of his overt perusal. He kissed her closed lids, a beat later lifted her hand to kiss the pulse at her wrist. Touched she cupped his face and nuzzled his lips with hers.

He sampled and savored. Her mouth hot and satin. Intoxicating, enchanting and his, his Caroline in his arms.

He was truly splendacious in his nude form. The ink marking his shoulders and arms mesmerising. She kissed each pattern and he groaned. His wings rustled with each hesitant exploration of her nimble fingers. Ecstasy building in a crescendo. Kneading and stroking her sweet centre he invited unbearable passion for both. Unable to endure any longer he slipped inside her heat. A pained cry broke from her lips and tears spilled. He drank them, kissed them, soothing and asking forgiveness. Her distress a knife to his heart. Her pain a shard landing on his pernicious soul.

"Pardon me, my love. I shall gladly take this pain for you were I capable of it." he whispered his eyes reflecting his torment.

Such simple words, such sweet declaration, suffused her with a tender warmth. He kissed her tears. "Lie still." But she defied him. Defied him to bring her beloved pleasure.

She moved, lust rocked him. He strained to hold still wishing to dampen her pain but she writhed again. Her graciousness, her purity a gift from deities he was unworthy of.

Pain became rapture. Caroline undulated with a heady fulfillment. He matched her rhythm, moving in sync with her wanting to bestow as much pleasure as he reaped. He pulled out and slid in time and again. Shallow strokes turning deep, gentle caresses grew brutal, tormenting and gratifying at once. They loved each other, nuzzling and embracing, oblivious to the war that gaped between them. Revenge and animosity forgotten. Wings twitching and fluttering with every murmured sigh and each torturous moan echoing in the night. Passion blazed high like a mighty fire, scorching two lovers who claimed each other in unity.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Rays of light creaking though the sutures in the dark sky, hailing fisrt signs of aurora. She lay awoke in his arms. Her fingers running in his hair with his head resting atop the valley of her breasts, a decades old habit that came effortlessly.

Guilt didn't surface nor did regret. He murmured incoherent endearments while he slumbered. Her heart trembled. He moved on his side. She stared at him, his face so content and winsome rid of worry lines in sleep. She traced his face, her finger a tender brush. Emotion rose, love, her love, that potent ever resident adoration hummed in her pores.

Caroline shook herself out of her pleasurable pursuit of gazing at him. She grabbed her robe and adorned it. Walking over to the stream she washed her face and peered at her reflection unconsciously scrutinizing if she had altered somehow. Joy was rushing through her blood, she felt complete. She had surrendered to her desire. But the sentiment of being his unite`, being united to him vital, more preponderant than war. A crazed voice lending hope that their unity meant the end of the war. Hope brought a smile on her face.

Was it so simple, unchallenging? Could they annul this affray forever such? She glanced back to behold his handsome face, wishing to find some calm it brought. The place was vacant. Her brows furrowed, her eyes darted around to find him. She flew and hovered over the place they had just made love. For a fragment of time she pondered if the past night had been a coveted illusion.

Whooshing sound of another set of wings had her turn around instantaneously. Alarmed but attentive at once she blocked his blow. His eyes carmine once more, void of the love and devotion she had been a subject of till the moon had waned.

"Nik. What are you about?" she grunted the question as he relentlessly attacked with his sword. She expertly blocked each blow.

His voice rough and more grave, as if some else being channeled through him.

"You will pay. Your progeny, your kin, your people with pay. Their blood spilled as a recompense. With the blood of their Queen. With the blood of the chosen maiden. I shall vanquish you. There shall be no chosen one to bring my downfall. The Fallen King shall rise and claim The Wicked One as his Deity. The Deity of all who are Angels and Demons for the coming sunrises."

Uttering those words he pushed her, she fell to the ground, grunted with pain.

How naive had she been, weaving foolish fantasies of their love and tranquil when war is what that would always prevail between them. Had she fathomed she would win him with her love, her virginal untouched body. Wanting to imprint this moment to her memory, she beheld him.

She crawled backwards on her elbows never facing away from him. He charged and she deterred it with her own sword. Kicking out with one limb she hit him and he flew back. An evil laughter, a mocking sound erupted from his throat.

She righted herself, levitated in front of him.

"I may die but I shall take your evil with me. My death shall bring yours too."

Anguish and dejection propelled her. Burning bright with fury she charged. The clashing sounds of swords and flutters of wings filled the night impregnated with moans of pleasure and whispered promises some minutes prior.

Blows exchanged, weapons clattered. He attacked, she ducked. She charged, he thwarted her efforts. He swung his sword with one wrist and extended his other palm at her his Demon Fire erupting.

She fell back and screamed in pain. It jostled him. Motionless, unafraid with tears leaking from her aquamarines she faced him. A warrior, a Queen never cowered, Caroline was both and with abundance of honor. The pain unbearable, a sob escaped her lips. He hesitated. Grasping at the chance she kicked once more. Klaus fell back. She disarmed him and attacked with her own Angel Fire, her palms extended. A fire as white as snow, as bright as sun and as translucent as rainwater.

Pinned against a tree he cried out, his mighty wings fanning out. Tormented screams tore from his crimson lips. Lips which had learned the secrets of her body in the moonlight. Her heart protested, chided her for inflicting pain upon her unity. Silencing it, she continued to belabour. Her fire torching his chest, it burned like coal embers.

Her hands erupting fire, her eyes tears, until he halted his struggle. The vermillion shade polluting his eyes faded, leaving behind an iridescent blue. Evil faded, leaving behind her Niklaus but he never pleaded for mercy.

Her fire cleansed the haze of wicked cloaking his heart and his memories. He saw her kissing him, kneeling beside him, flying into his waiting arms, bandaging his bloodied arm. He saw the evidence of her love but how could he cease to remember that she had abandonded him that sunset. That cursed sunset when lone and disheartened he had burned their haven and embraced the evil.

Her tears like heavy stones tortured him. Yearning to know he whispered, "Why?"

"Why?" she misunderstood his question. "Because this is what we are Niklaus. This is our fate. A fate you sealed for us." she yelled.

He was content to endure the pain as a penance to hers but refused to bear the burden of the separation she had sentenced them to.

With his palms he pushed away her Fire. Two Fires in a clash now. His as red as blood, as florescent as the sun and as murky as alluvium repelling her crystalline white one.

"Do not place the blame of our estrangement on my shoulders. I shall take your fire as my penance to the attack you suffered but I refuse to take that burden." his voice a menacing howl.

Both levitating in air now, two incandescent fires spanning between them. Shock had her speechless. His hatred stemmed from the night when fate had robbed them of their love. His abhorrence a wretched culmination of constraints time had dealt her.

He deterred her Fire with his own but didn't attack. "Why? Caroline, why?" agony pronounced in his voice.

He searched her eyes for answers, answers he longed for, to ease the ache in his chest.

"Because they killed my King, they killed my father that sunset. Your kin, your people murdered him." her hollered confession stunned him.

He pulled away his palms, his fire ebbed and hers blasted, grazing his right wing in a sudden impact. Both fell backwards, she lost her equilibrium barreling into a fall. Klaus leaped, gathered his unite` with sturdy arms. Their feet touched the ground and his lips her forehead. Her traitorous heart wallowed in the fervour his affection reared. With aching gentleness he began exploring her body for wounds.

Irate and distressed she broke out of his embrace. He reached for her, she shrunk away making his heart bleed.

"I dispatched Mei'em with a message for the master who held my heart but your people defiled her. I bear that burden Niklaus, each sunrise and each sunset. I bear the burden of breaking my beloved's heart. I bear the burden of innocent lives lost in the war. I…." she yelled, his hair flowing with howling wind, anguish now water running down her cheeks.

"Caroline.." he stepped forward. She stepped backward, her palms held out as a defense. He froze, his heart bled again. She considered him a threat?

"And I shall continue to bear it for an eternity because that is my worth, my destiny, my penalty for committing the most grievous folly of loving you."

Words could dole physical pain, Klaus now knew.

"But I vow to you that I remedy my mistake here and now. I shall loathe you for as long as I shall live. You shall never know my adoration again." she vowed and eviscerated him.

"New unite`s evanesce if they don't honor their unity. How shall you survive without me? Are you naive enough to leave your people without a Regent?" not demonstrating his inner turbulence he inquired, longing for her to profess that she needed him.

"If my evanescence means your end I shall embrace it with a smile." her shoulder ached, his treachery, his assault moments after they had made love, his manipulation of her because he was prior to her being the chosen maiden made her lash out.

The ache in her wound more vicious now, dizziness took over. Knowing he would kill her if he got another chance she considered her next move. She struck out her Fire, it welted a tree and fell on Niklaus. Klaus never anticipated the strike. His eyes widened when he realized her intent. He saw her flying away from him before the tree clobbered him.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Castle Of Queen Caroline,**_

 _ **Province of Cerwas,**_

 _ **Rulle** **m**_.

"My lady." Mei'em called out as Caroline crashed inside her room. Flying had weakened her beyond measure. Her vision a blur, Mei'em's voice a faded echo. She collapsed before she could reach her bed.

Mei'em called out and Caroline couldn't discern it. Right before light of her vision turned dark, pairs of hands held her.

:;;;;;;;,,,,,;;;;;;;;;;;;

She woke up with a start. Her shoulder ached, she hissed. Instantly Mei'em was by her side, "My lady. Lie down. You need to slumber. The royal healer advised rest. You are not to exert."

"I fare well. Worry not about me. My…." Caroline attempted to get up but the pain worsened upon slight movement, she cried out. Mei'em quickly held her mistress and sat her back.

"Do not be stubborn. Rest." Mei'em tucked her mistress's hair back.

"He shall come for us. He shall kill us. My people need me. I dare not waste precious time." Caroline addressed Mei'em, her words muffled with pain.

Mei'em held the goblet of healing tonic to Caroline's lips urging her to drink. A few sips later Caroline slumbered peacefully.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Castle of King Niklaus,**_

 _ **Province of Farthas,**_

 _ **Berwin.**_

A Red Demon Fire shot out and destroyed the mirror which showed him eyes clouded with evil. Her parting vow a tormenting echo in his ears. Anger and misery raced in his blood.

" **And I shall continue to bear it for an eternity because that is my worth, my destiny, my penalty for committing the grievous folly of loving you."**

" **But I vow to you that I remedy my mistake here and now. I shall loathe you for as long as I shall live. You shall never know my adoration again."**

Her words like swords sieved him. The hatred in her gaze gutted him still. He looked down upon his hands, hands which had hurt her, his beloved, his unite`. He punched the broken mirror, blood spilled, pain rose but wasn't the adequate penance for begetting harm on his Caroline.

"Ahhhh." he screamed.

A light tap on his door sounded. Anes called out, "My Lord?"

"Proceed." Niklaus growled.

Anes entered and witnessed the ruin his King's room was now. Wishing to avoid similar fate as the inanimate objects of the King's room he instantly averted his eyes.

"My Lord. The sun is upon us. Our army awaits your orders My Lord. We conquered a quarter of Rullem before last sunrise of truce, shall we continue eastwards. My Lord?"

" _ **But I vow to you that I remedy my mistake here and now**_ **.**

 _ **I shall loathe you for as long as I shall live. You shall never know my adoration again."**_

"No! I shall not allow it. She shall break this vow." Niklaus hollered his eyes blazed red and just like that it faded.

Anes cowered. Hesitant and fearful inquired, "My Lord?"

"Stand guard. No body shall proceed. Hoist the white flag until I return." with that Niklaus turned to leave.

"My Lord. Should they attack us...?"

"Then die! But no body shall proceed. If any body defies me their fate shall be worse than death." Niklaus then flew away leaving Anes befuddled.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Forbidden Forest,**_

 _ **Temple Of The Unholy Deity.**_

Silence and eerie calm which ensconced the temple shattered as he entered. His footsteps ringing loud. His hand shot out and a flame rose in a corner lantern.

He waited. Waited a few beats for the whispers to creep in. The dark he had turned to, for guidance didn't disappoint him. He stood facing the statue of his deity.

He knealed and closed his eyes. A mist formed around him but he was unmindful.

" _What do you seek for, now, my child? A disembodied whisper in a seductive female voice._

" _The truth. I seek the truth. The memories that represented her betrayal are all false. I need the truth." Klaus roared._

" _She toys with you again. Plays…"_

" _No! I took an oath to serve you because you vowed to guide me. Vowed to reveal the truth." Klaus stood up his voice growing louder. No body stood in front of the Unholy One. All kneeled. Klaus stood an act of insolence towards the Wicked One._

A harsh wind blew and he collided with the far wall of the temple. It would have severely injured but his fanning wings cushioned the impact.

" _You dare defy me." a voice whispered and an apparition leaned out of the statue. Klaus's throat in an invisible vise, his breath choked._

 _Another gust of wind threw him away._

 _Klaus coughed, fighting to breathe. He was The Fallen King. The King who ruled the demons. No body dared to challenge him, her easy subjugation of him smarted his pride. He flew up and charged at the apparition with his sword. Metal clanged with the statue, shearing its head off. The apparition faded and returned. An ugly cackle, mocked him._

" _You disobey me. Fight against me." the apparition emerged out of the statue and hovered in front of him. She waved her hand and had him pinned to the wall. "You ungrateful fool. You dare disregard my sovereignty? Siliera the Deity of Unholies. You betray me for that worthless angel. The failed Queen of Cerwas? The maiden who wounded you and left you bleeding?" - another taunting laugh - , "I granted you power. I gave you magicks. I supported you when you were weak and failing."_

 _Klaus struck out with his sword. It passed through the apparition but Siliera winced this time. Both befuddled, stared at each other. A victorious smirk on Klaus's face taunted her._

" _You betrayed me when you altered the reality of my memories. Caroline never deceived me. It was you."_

" _And what shall you do? Punish me? The one you turn your back on me for is promised to another. She is destined to be bear the seed of a mighty warrior. Together they are fated to obliviate every shred, every wisp, every tendril of evil that flourishes in the land of Archenheim. You are none but a passing fancy of a young maiden." a short titter, "A flame now extinguished by the wounds you inflicted." Siliera wove untruths and deluded him._

" _No!" he yelled, heartache blinded him once more._

" _Yes! Evil shall die. You shall die."_

" _No! She is mine." the vermillion of his eyes returned somewhat._

 _A mist, a hand cupped his face and she coerced, "But not if you swear your fealty to me. If you pledge to obey my commands."_

 _Klaus submitted, ceasing his struggle. Siliera turned. A smile of triumph adorned her visage. Soon, very soon Archenheim shall be hers. A loud piercing laugh and the towering embers blazing the lanterns filled the temple._

::::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(TWENTY SUNSETS LATER)

"They stand guard with a white flag, Milady. No body has attacked." Ermen her second in command at the Court and in the Army, informed her.

"We shall stand guard likewise. If they exhibit any signs of offense then we shall attack and fight back. Till then stay alert and ready."

"Yes. Your Highness." Ermen bowed to his Queen as she studied the maps. Caroline stood at the dice in the throne room looking enchanting in a magenta leather shirt and black breeches. A fuchsia cape around her shoulders.

"My lady. May I say something?" Ermen, a handsome Warrior Angel with green eyes and ebony hair requested. She glanced up and nodded. The stoic expression on his face altered to a charming smile deepening the cleft in his left cheek.

"You should take rest. Your colour pales every sunrise since that forsaken sunset you met The Fallen King."

"Ermen. Your concern is valued. But I shall rest when I witness the end of this war or my own. This interim truce might be one of his designs to fool us."

He nodded, before retreating he offered, "You have utmost support. I am honored to have you as my Queen. Shall you ever need me there wouldn't even be need of askance." He was in the process of bowing down to her but with a smile Caroline waved it away.

"Do not bow down. Just keep guard Ermen. There are few I trust and you are among them." she took his hand.

He kissed her knuckles and walked away. Once at the threshold of throne room, he twisted back to gaze at his Queen. Engrossed in the map she had instantly forgotten his presence. She was his Queen and forever shall be just that and no more even if his heart desired more.

::::::::::;:::::;:::::::::::::::::::

A bugle call blared, the sound echoing in the Castle walls. All guards and warriors aware what the call represented, an approaching threat, flew to the front gates to fight it.

Ermen rushed inside the throne room with Mei'em by his side.

"My Lady. King Niklaus advances but alone and unarmed." Ermen remarked.

"Take the females and younglings to the hidden chambers, Mei'em."

" My Lady pardon me. I wish to stay by your side. Your wound has not.."

"Mei'em. Do not disobey. Now is not the time." Caroline interrupted her wanting to keep her state of health a secret.

Fastening her sword she flew out of the throne room. Ermen followed her.

:::::::::::::::;:::::::::::;;;;;;

Caroline landed in front of him, outside the mammoth walls of her Castle. The rosy tint of her cheeks washed out, her skin pallid, the contrast stark against her fiery wings. Klaus yearned to hold her. To soothe her fears and wounds, he knew he had dispensed.

The landing jolted her, pain surfaced from her unhealed shoulder, but pride emerged with it urging her to conceal it.

"Why are you here, King Niklaus?" she inquired her voice orotund.

"I wish to speak with you alone." he glanced at the guards who stood poised a few feet apart.

"You no longer have that privilege." Caroline's low voice reaching his ears only.

He flew closer. Her guards unsheathed their swords. Caroline signaled them to stand back.

"That and much more, Caroline. I have a right to that and much more. Do your people know that we share a union?" he grasped her elbows. Her scent, that flowery mist, pleased him.

She shrugged away his grasp and earned his teasing smile, for a moment it stirred memories of a carefree youth.

"You have no right where I am concerned. You tricked me, manipulated me. You! Attacked me but I shall not be a pawn in your games, no more. This union is nullified."

His hand mid-air close to her cheek, she pulled back.

"If I say I offer a solution to all the issues between us?"

"You lie." her eyes lifted to his, hurt and agony swirling in them, lanced him.

"By Liorin and Viviera. I come here with unmalicious intentions. Give me a chance." he pleaded.

"You ruined your chance, Niklaus. You ruined our chance." she twisted away but he pulled her back.

Suppressing his instinct to lower his lips to hers he begged, "Please."

Sincerity and genuinity evident. She yielded.

"What do you offer?"

"The end of the war between our people. A permanent truce."

Bewildered and hopeful despite herself. "And what I am to give you in return?" her eyes now more intent upon his searching for any untruths hiding in the depths of those blue orbs.

"You." he whispered.

"Pardon." flabbergasted and dizzy Caroline held his arm.

He steadied her, his arms around her forearms. Her guards took another step closer. She dismissed them yet again.

"You as my Queen at The Castle of Berwin. You ruling Farthas by my side and allowing me to rule the Cerwas by yours if you deem me worth it. If not I shall be content to have you by my side. I vow to distance myself from the matters of your Castle and court unless you allow me this privilege."

A spell of dizziness took over. She uttered, "Why?"

He cradled her face, "Because you are mine. For every sunrise that we shall live to see."

She weakly nodded and then fainted in his arms. Niklaus yelled her name, "Caroline!" "Caroline!"

With his precious burden in his arms he stood surrounded by her guards with their swords drawn out.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Please review if you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A**_ **/N ; Hello my lovely readers I am back with another update. The guest who asked will there be other Mikaelsons , for now Only Rebekah would be here. Others wondering what happened to Caroline I hope I answered it but there is still something which I'll explain later.**

 **The next update would be a month or two late cuz exams ( Sorry guys.. wish me luck though)**

 **Thanks a lot to all of you who reviewed faved and followed. Mentions::: guest, guest, guest, guest, melimou, multifandomshippers92, Best-Of-Nerds-and-Spies, Eils-emacsweeny,secile,Klaroline1920.**

* * *

 _ **Rullem,**_

 _ **Province of Cerwas,**_

 _ **Castle of Queen Caroline.**_

Her lids stone heavy. Her eyes fluttered open, leaving an ache behind them. Her vision cleared and his was the first visage her eyes fell upon. Handsome with troubled blue eyes he leaned and murmured her name, "Caroline."

Hazy still she caressed his jaw. "Nik?" his name a soothing utterance from her lips, quieted his worry for his unite. His love had fainted in his arms and killed him until now. Until she had lifted her dainty lids and breathed his name, breathing a new life in him.

A slight rustle of wings, she tried to get up. It alerted her ladies maid. Mei'em rushed to her side, "My lady. My lady. How do you fare?"

"I'm alive." Caroline struggled to get upright. Klaus instantly rushed to aid her, she shrank away from his touch cutting his heart out. He halted and stood a few feet away.

Emren and few guards stood alert on one side of the vast room guarding their beloved Queen.

"Why is he here upon us?" Caroline enquired of Mei'em. Even as she voiced the question memory of his unannounced arrival leading to her fainting in his embrace flashed. Mortification swirled in her soul.

"Our warriors warned him. But he was adamant My Lady. Even made threats to your life should we ask him to leave. Insisted upon wanting to be by your side." Mei'em's eyes kind and touch gentle.

Caroline's emotions in a turmoil. Her heart stuttered. He had threatened her life, how could he? Then realization of his prior betrayal raked through her she knew he could and he shall. Hurt and accusation seeped in her eyes and found his.

Klaus bristled. Her emotions weighed him 'em didn't utter untruths. He had terrorized her people, her life to stay by her side.

"The healer is here My Lady." Mei'em announced.

Anilya, the royal healer bowed once and approached her Queen with a hurried stride.

"My lady the staff needs to leave. The cure demands I undress you."

"Leave." Caroline ordered her sentries.

"I shan't leave." Klaus's baritone voice rounded in the room. Ermen and others charged upon him. Caroline suspended their advance by a single forceful command. "Let him stay. The rest of you leave."

"But My Lady." Ermen protested but it soon died with a withering glance from his Queen.

The warriors and guards shuffled out. Caroline held out a hand for Mei'em, effectively dismissing Klaus's presence.

The healer exposed her shoulder to reveal a nasty melanoid wound stood out against her porcelain skin. Aniyla applied a salve. A pained hiss left her now pale lips and had him jerking forward.

"Easy." he rasped.

"Aniyla. Dress my wound and leave me. Mei'em excuse us."

Aniyla obeyed. Mei'em rebelled, "My lady…"

"Mei'em." Caroline warned. With worry and reluctance in her disposition Mei'em left.

"Why are you here?" Standing upright was a taxing feat for her at the moment.

She stood. Faced him with pride and elegance, but he could gauge the ache in her eyes.

"Sit awhile, my love." a tender command culminating in a plea. His voice a balm for her troubled heart.

"I don't obey you." defiance was her only armor now.

"No. You don't. Nor do I expect it. You wouldn't be you if you did." He wished he had enough influence to make her sit, enough power to take her pain away.

"State the purpose of your arrival." her tone authoritative every bit as much as the Queen she looked as she stood facing him. A few feet gaping miles between them. Another pang surfaced and pierced his heart. A potent need to bridge that distance and cradle her in his arms rushed like a torrent inside him.

"You. You are my purpose, Caroline. I…"

A bitter mocking laugh erupted from her lips. His heart clenched with anguish.

Her heart fluttered with hope.

"I vow to end the war provided you come to live with me my at my palace as my rightful Queen." Two wide steps of his and she felt the entrancing warmth of his muscled body. " As my unite, as my love. I vow to safeguard and protect your kin, your angels in a manner I would my own."

"And I am to take you at your word? Trust you?"

"You do trust me enough to be alone with me."

"I am alone with you mayhaps because I reckon you would use our shameful union to blackmail me in front of my people."

"Don't. It was all but not an act of shame. It was beauty, purity and love." his fingers a mere brush over her soft cheek. She wanted to lean in hence pulled away.

"Beauty, purity and love that doled pain and abhorrence." she taunted and glanced at her injured shoulder. It tore at him.

"Let me pay my penance. Let me love you." a light stroke of his thumb somehow lessened the pain in her shoulder. "I need you. Your kin needs you. I am offering an end to the war, a path to salvage innocent lives. Come with me and save your people." His offer and confession touched her but suspicion reared forward with it too.

"Why?" a small whisper.

"Because you matter more than any war, any revenge." the intensity of his confession deepened the midnight blue of his eyes or mayhaps it was a trick of light. Caroline struggled against the dilemma of surrendering herself to him for her people. A dilemma it was since her trust had been crippled by him. What if it was trap? What if he meant to murder her and rule her people? Her heart, her naive, impassioned heart argued in his favor. She silenced it.

Doubt flickered in her eyes. He knew he had to remedy it before it took root. "You doubt my intentions with good reason. However mine are anything but evil. You can ask the guards on your person to accompany us. Your safety and well being are worth more than any treasure I covet."

His hands slipped around her waist, a desired cage. His lips slanted over hers, a desire, a longing. "We belong together, Caroline. We share a union. Your tears rip me. Your pain, your suffering eviscerates me. I never plead, I plead of you. Let me take this away. A wound inflicted by darkest of magicks …." A tremble of need and longing coursed through him. Her wound his comeuppance. "Can be taken away by dark alone."

"Dark would always lose. No wound, no aggression inflicted by dark is more powerful than light, than the power good wields."

"And yet you suffer." He grasped her wrist. A small kiss over her protective mark,an ink engraving of a snake and a rose. His kiss, a gesture of reverence. She wanted to weep, break down in violent sobs but held on strong. "And yet it festers, not healing. Your mark didn't protect you from me. Good magicks failed."

She snatched her hand away. A twitch of his obsidian wings, portrayed his distress. Caroline distanced herself, more than a few feet, covered her shoulder and more than her body was concealed, a mask over her expressive face too. "You want me to leave with you and you keep the preservation of my kin in the balance. You knew I shan't be left with a choice. I shall leave." Bouyancy in his blood. Hope on his face, his heart soared, "But I have conditions of my own."

Eager now he answered, "Anything. Name it."

"You do not touch me." His heart sank - "You do not lie to me. I take my own healer beside me." That sounded a tad odd but he relented with a nod.- " And the moment you dishonor your vows it's war."

"Ironic how eager you are to talk of war when I talk of peace when not long ago you were desiderate for peace when I hankered for war." his eyes unreadable still emotions colored his voice.

"Because that is our destiny." a tear spilled. He would have wiped if away but he was bound by her vows.

" _You do not touch me."_ Her voice echoed in his ears. He knew he would sooner or later break this vow.

::::::::::::::::::::::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"My lady. This is preposterous. He lies. It is a trap. You can not sacrifice yourself such." Ermen urged. Mei'em packed Caroline's belongings in one corner behind them.

"Ermen. This is my decision." Caroline declared.

"Mei'em. Leave us." Ermen ordered. Mei'em glanced at her Queen mutely asking her permission. At Caroline's nod she left.

"My lady." Ermen approached her as she stood on the bed. She was dressed in a frilly gown of the color of ripe peaches. Her hair loose cascading down her back in golden rivulets. She looked magnificent, regal and fragile. Ermen's heart lurched towards her. He craved to protect and shield her.

Caroline didn't object. He sat beside her and held her hand.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mei'em exited her ladyship's room and saw The Fallen King pacing the corridors like a caged wolf. He was menacing, every ounce of his being screamed grave danger, promulgated he wasn't someone to be trifled with yet as he continued to pace she could feel his discomfiture. He glanced at her, expected her to cower but she faced him courageously.

"Why are you doing this?" her voice firm. Her courage impressed him.

"I am not answerable to you." he would've yelled but somehow his voice turned out reasonable.

"Do not hurt her. Do not add upon her suffering."

"Or what?"

"It would be naive of me to pretend that I could challenge you. I can merely put forth a request for the wellness of my lady."

He could witness the loyalty Caroline had inspired in her. Envious and impressed yet again he gave a slight nod.

Mei'em left and Klaus walked to Caroline's room.

::;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"My lady. I am in askance for forgiveness, let me be forward as to express my most ardent wish. I desire to protect you and care for you. Please…" no sooner another word had left his lips when he was lifted back and thrown into the far stonewall.

A murderous gleam hovered Klaus's eyes, evil took over. That worthless warrior dared to touch his unité. Siliera's words came back to haunt him.

" _ **The one you turn your back on me for is promised to another. She is destined to be bear the seed of a mighty warrior. Together they are fated to obliviate every shred, every wisp, every tendril of evil that flourishes in the land of Archenheim. You are none but a passing fancy of a young maiden."**_

An angry growl, a sound of ire. With menace in every step he flew to the warrior on the floor.

Caroline called out Klaus's name, a faint whisper over the haze of darkness boiling a burning wrath in his veins.

Klaus hefted the Cerwa warrior from his collar, his majestic onyx wings fanning out. Darkness a thick layer beneath his skin.

Caroline's hands reached for him. Every touch, her soft fingers, their caress a loud call. Her voice, his name, another loud call over the hum of evil. He felt every stroke, her fingers on his shoulder. Her other hand grasping his arm.

He twisted to gaze at her. Her eyes a unique shade of the green sea and the blue sky. She leaned her face into his. "Nik. Please." a soft murmur. The carmine color of his eyes vanished, the innate cobalt emerged. His lashes meshed with hers for a tiny torturous moment he forgot his ire, forgot every other thing except her.

Ermen fell on the floor. In a flash Ermen charged but Caroline shielded her unité. Instantly the warrior backed away with a shocked gasp. "My lady.."

"Ermen leave."

"My lady..but...he is…" his eyes darted between the two angels, his beloved Queen and the Fallen King. Standing together they looked like a unit.

"Leave." she bit out.

In a flurry of movement he left. A crash of the closing door had her pull away, and Klaus's heart clench with anguish.

"Vow to me that you won't lay a hand on any of the people I love. Give me your word. I lost both my parents I shall not lose any body else." She needed his promise, the edge in her voice, the pain in her eyes disarmed him, drained his anger.

He struggled upon hearing about her harbored feelings for that warrior. Impotence thrashed inside him. His devotion for her mocked him. However he knew he had to win her affections so he flew closer, a mesmerising gliding action.

His hands cupped her face. "I would gladly give my life, this vow is nothing but a small sacrifice."

She let him kiss her forehead, let him embrace her for just a second, cheating, basking in that connection as much as him. Then twisted away, twisting his heart too. He swallowed the stones of sentiments ravaging his throat, and lifted his hand for her to grasp it, a silent plea to accept him. Her eyes wet with pain, shining with love, intent upon his. He saw the hesitation and indecision flicker but missed the hope and love that flashed before she took it.

Hand in hand she flew away with him. Away from her home, her people and her court. Suspicion and anticipation impregnating her thoughts, heavy in her bosom and yet she hoped.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She sat with her ladies maid and her healer in one coach and Niklaus was traveling in another. He had insisted to be by her side but she had urged him to let her travel with her ladies. Unable to deny her anything he had acquiesced.

Mei'em dozed off while Anilya kept stealing glances at her.

"Aniyla is something remiss?"

"My lady." her fingers wringing the cloth of her gown conveyed her unease. "Your Highness...My Queen…"

"Aniyla you do not have to be afraid of me."

"The Elder healer lost her life in the last battle and I am aware I am no more but a novice. What I dare say is I could be erring but the ….and your blood show that you might be with child. The wound on your...your shoulder,," - she gulped, gauging her Queen's mood -, "it won't heal because the child bears some darkness. I might be wrong..I…"

"I know I am with child." Caroline's calm admission shocked Aniyla but she refrained from commenting.

"I met with the priestess awhile back. She said the wound might take longer to heal because I am with child. I need you to keep it in confidence, I won't demand it. I shall like to believe I have been just and kind enough to merit this loyalty."

"Of course My lady. You need not ask. I shall guard it with my life." Sincerity pronounced in Aniyla's golden eyes. Her auburn hair tumbled over her shoulder as she attempted a curtsy while seated. Caroline smiled, "I do not reckon you can curtsy in such close quarters."

"Yes My lady." Aniyla returned her smile.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Berwin,**_

 _ **Province of Farthas**_

The orange globe of flame and fire slowly descended in the black horizon sprinkling its fiery streaks on the tarry land. Caroline alighted the vehicle. A cursory glance and she saw everything,wreckage, rubble and relics. It augmented her unease. Withering trees and the soot laced sand pregnant with misery and pain. The ground broken, torn with clefts in its seams an unwanted product of war and destruction.

The mammoth castle, the Farthas fort with grave grey towering walls, monstrous minarets and a red flag bearing two bloody swords was now the legacy of the Farthas.

A bugle call sounded in a reflexive movement her hand flew to the sword fastened around her waist. Niklaus sauntered towards her. Dressed in black breeches and dark blue tunic with his mahogany wings half open his form oozed an air of dominance and authority against the severe surroundings of his barren land.

Caroline was a picture of pulchritudinous beauty, his heart swelled, yearning blossomed. Her gown, the colour of a slow simmering flame, swirled around her ankles as she advanced towards him. The jeweled tiara resting on her head with her flaxen tresses loose added onto the elegance she possessed and the royalty she was born with.

He glided towards her until he could breathe in her scent, a flowery perfume intoxicating his senses.

She stepped back, rearing a reminder of that tormenting vow of not touching her.

"If any one of my people bears any harm I shall leave and return only to kill you." her announcement was a blow but he nodded in ascent. This time when he held out his hand she refrained from taking it.

;;;;;;;;;;;;,;;;;;;,,,,

"Where are my ladies and guards stationed?" she asked she she surveyed her new room.

Her spacious, luxurious and elegantly styled cage had a large bed, purple silk sheets and a white canopy. A balcony on west side showed that the sun would soon be replaced by the moon.

Tapestries hung on the west and north walls. Discrete artistic patterns woven and embellished the room. A vanity with a full length mirror reflected back a view of her and Niklaus standing behind her.

"Your people are mine to safeguard now. Do not upset yourself. You are sick still." his words, a caress tickled her ear. The heat of his body enticing her. A potent temptation surfaced inside her to have his arms enclose around her, to hold her.

A small movement and she was gazing his face.

"Shall I trust you?" a whispered query. She was demanding truths. Her low voice with vulnerability swimming in those orbs was more effective than a hollered command.

"Not yet." he confessed. Perplexity narrowed her eyes. "I endeavor to earn it. Your trust. With time you shall know." unmindful a hand rose to stroke her cheek then left mid-air when reason returned he snatched it away.

She nodded comprehending, accepting his truths.

"Where are you to stay?" she questioned. He smiled. "You fear me..." her eyes narrowed again this time with pique denial dying on her lips as he continued. "Not in battlefield, not in assemblage but in solitude when it's just you and me. A fear not for life but for heart."

"And who is to bear the blame?" her eyes downcast she moved away.

"Me. I vow I shall…."

"Do not make anymore vows not until you fulfill the prior." defeated not in spirit but in matters of heart she sat on the bed.

He yearned and yet he backed away. It wasn't time yet. But soon, very soon he shall traverse this remoteness in every way.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"My Lord." Anes bowed.

Klaus waved him over. He stood at his balcony. It offered a view to Caroline's room and to vast inky sky, which looked enchanting with stars like diamonds and moon like a giant pearl half dipped in the Black River.

Like a lovesick youth he stared, waiting for a glance of his moon, his sun, his love.

"My Lord. A parchment arrived from Lady Rebekah's castle."

A considering frown marred his forehead. He faced Anes. "And pray tell what does she desire?"

"It says she shall arrive at Berwin in the third morn of this sennight."

Anes was befuddled when he heard his master scoff, he knew he might be mistaken for it was a playful sound. Not a moment sooner had the Cerwa Queen arrived he had witness his King's smile for the first time and now he scoffed playfully.

"Prepare the west wing for her stay. This certainly shall be amusing." The Fallen King ordered. A flash of a movement and he jumped over the balcony. Anes saw two majestic wings soar high in the horizon.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sleep evaded her. It wasn't her lodgings that rendered her restless it was her conscience.

Her parents would be horrified, appalled at her reckless actions. She buried her face in the pillow seeking to drown out those pinching inner voices.

A faint knock against the balcony door. She shot upright.

Armed with her sword she flung it open. Klaus smirked. "What in the realm were you pondering appearing thus?" her voice an aggravated sigh.

"I was pondering to check up on my unitè."

"Next time do it with some decency and not in the middle of a sodding night." she sheathed her sword and walked back.

Her night robe parted at her right creamy thigh. Desire flared violently within him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked his gut still in knots, lust rocking him.

"Yes."

"Aren't your lodgings…"

"They're not the issue. It's me." she saw his hungry gaze land on her modest cleavage, her own body responded. Clearing her throat and thoughts she asked, "Did you need something?" Unaware the dilemma the question posed for him. A night breeze wafted parting her robe yet again, his nails bit in his palm, her breath hitched, their gazes meshed.

"Come with me." his whisper, nuzzling her.

"No." she denied yet she stepped closer.

"I promised I won't touch."

Disappoinment roiled. "Then why?"

"Fly with me. Let me chase you." A game they used to play. Passion amalgamated with adoration. Both aware, both lost. She flew and he chased her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Forbidden Forest,**_

 _ **Temple of Siliera.**_

 _She dipped her finger in the bowl of blood. It swirled and cleared. A view of two angels flying, frolicking and bonding._

 _She laughed, her acolytes cowered._

" _Yes. Yes. He follows my designs. Fool immature Queen." another ugly titter, "She fell in our trap. It shan't be long Viviera. I shall burn your soma and drink your soul."_

 _As if Viviera heard, was slighted. The image disappeared and blood spilled. An angry storm of wind overthrew the bowl._

 _Siliera cackled again. " Sister. Your tricks scare me not. Your prized warrior is my puppet and I shall win." Her roaring laughter ricochetted against the walls of the Temple. Her acolytes began chanting as she sat on her silver throne._

 _:::;;;;;;;_ :::;;:::;:::::::

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT ::: (pretty please)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :: Hey I am here with an update. I am done with my exams so hopefully I'll be able to update the next one sooner.**

 **Shoutout to all the lovely reviewers, THANK YOU for all of your beautiful words.**

 **Evince = visible evidence of pregnancy ( protuberant abdomen)**

 **Envisage = A vision**

* * *

For an angel has embraced you

With a passion undefined_

 _Linda Ori_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **Oasis Of Berwin**_

Berwin was a land where lush trees and clear skies were a rare sight. A land where carnage and disaster prevailed, misery poured out of the ground and trickled from the skies. Oasis were scarce, a blessing for just the fortunate and angels of high stature.

War for vendetta may transition to one for resources, as the only realm with abundant and numerous oasis was Rullem.

They landed in unison, his wings almost brushed hers. A tingle, an ache echoed through her.

It was scenic, tranquil and rather contrary from the usual environ of Berwin. Flowers blossomed encircling the periphery of a flowing stream. Trees garnishing both sides bowed and formed an arc by embracing in midair. A glance around, recognition flickered. It was a mirror image of _their_ place. A replica of their haven near Skiya.

Stars, glittered like jewels pinned on a canvas of night blue sky.

Leaves rustled, high flimsy tree branches dancing to the winds tune. A melody of silent night, a song of fresh scenery pleasing, breathtaking. But his senses attuned to his beloved's form. The beauty of his surroundings a pallid comparison to the beauty of his unite. She shone brighter than stars. Her mein most magnificent.

She twisted and beheld him.

The beauty of the night called to her but no more than her unitè's eyes. Eyes bluer than the night, more squally than a violent ocean. Entranced she moved, he caught her. A trance perhaps some magic propelled her into his ever willing arms. His lips found hers, tasting, tantalizing, calming. Her hands fisting in his leather jerkin, the sweet touch, addictive and a balm.

An ethereal creature amidst flowers, captor of his black heart. Twin emotions of possession and love, generated warmth always thawing his cold heart.

His arms snaked around her delicate waist, bringing her flush in his embrace. He tasted her moan and served his own desire. His proximity, his scent a rude reminder of their last encounter. She jerked away.

"Caroline?" a breathless half protest and half enquiry. He glanced at her, a sheen of tears in her eyes tortured his miserable soul further. Lent another blow to a heart already suffering her reticence.

A lump constricted her throat, and yet she voiced her misgivings. "Not long ago on one night as such, at a place one as this you asked me why. Now I inquire the same. Why? Niklaus Why?" Her troubled eyes found his looking deeper into his soul, a soul that bore Siliera's dark seal.

He breached the distance between them, a muscle ticked in his jaw, in ire. "Because I lost everything I possessed, my parents, my brothers, my kinsfolk." Pain seeping in his gaze, "And then I lost my heart. I lost it's rhythm the night I lost you."

A tear spilled tracking down her soft cheek, landed like a rock on his heart.

"They said I was a child with an evil spirit, born from a dark mould, woven from a black fibre. I would bear the dark mark, become a Fallen Archangel. A retribution for Riordak's sins. Each progeny begets one such as him. I merely accepted the nature upon which I was birthed."

He stood closer than a breath away, wanting to hold her, lose himself in her. Borrow in her purity to feel a little less corrupt but his vow held him back.

Her heart broke for him. Her hands reached for him, caressing his face. "No this is not your destiny. Fate is what you make of it." Unmindful, she rested one hand where her child grew, other cradling her unitè's face.

"You can alter it, mend it for the better. Give it up. Renounce the darkness. We shall face it all together as one." she urged, hope was an eternal seed always growing.

"I can not. I shall not." his answer dimmed the hopeful gleam in her eyes. He desired he could answer differently, return the bewitching shine of her eyes. Alas! He could not turn his back on the vows made to his dark deity for it was more than just his own life at stake.

"Then what is this farce? What are you playing at? What do you ken to achieve by bringing me here?" her voice trembled. She put distance between them now, it landed yet another blow on him.

"Answer me, Niklaus!"

"I shall lay my life for yours, lay a thousand oases such as this and the nine realms at your feet, my love but do not ask me to give it up. It is as a much a part of me as my heart, as these wings," his wings fluttered open and shut, "The dark sustained me when light crushed me. I prayed to Liorin for strength, for you but my pleas were disregarded, unrequited.

Siliera listened. She held my hand when no body else would. My own sister abandoned me, leaving me broken and twisted." Rage was building inside him, his eyes turning carmine.

In an instant her hands were cupping his face.

"But do you not see your prayers were answered. We found each other. We are here."

"Many years too late. I won't betray my deity."

Shattered and crestfallen, her hands fell to her sides and then curved protectively around her midriff.

Her hopes of a future together blighted in a moment of carelessly uttered words from his mouth. A resolve formed. She made a vow to herself. She shall defeat Siliera at all costs now. The prophecy was defiled but it shall not be any further. She bore the child from a Fallen Angel's seed and not a warrior's. She shall raise her youngling far from this blackness. Her child must never know dark for he was their savior, the one to bring peace and end Siliera for all eternity.

Without a backward glance she flew away. But before long she heard her unitè following suit.

::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **The Fallen Castle,**_

 _ **Queen Caroline's Chambers,**_

 _ **Berwin**_

"My lady, the King would never allow you to leave." Mei'em exclaimed as Caroline informed her of her plans.

"The King need not know. He mustn't." Caroline whirled, pacing around her quarters.

"What brought this on? Did he threaten you? If he did he broke his vow we can…" Mei'em began. Caroline abruptly halted.

"Mei'em I have to leave before I evince."

"Evince? My Lady…" words lodged in her throat Mei'em could only stare.

Caroline soundlessly approached her. Nodded lightly. "Before I evince. Before he knows a child rests within my belly."

"That means.. The sunset you returned wounded. Did he?" horrified Mei'em gripped her Lady's arm.

Gently Caroline took Mei'em's hand. "The youngling was conceived in love and not hate. Hence he shall never know hate and war." Dejection shadowed her eyes as she added, "No youngling should know war. I wish," a tear trickled, "I wish I could safeguard all my kinsfolk. I have failed my people Mei'em."

"No! My Lady. You have fought for them, bled for them, you have cried for them, you sacrificed your honor and now stand here with your nemesis for them, but you have yet to fail them. My Lady you took me in when many would have spurned. You have a kind heart, a light about you, you shall…"

"Kind hearts don't win wars Mei'em. I am aware what role I am to play in this game the Mystics have laid. My child shall be away from his father's black shadow. He must…"

A knock on the door. She exchanged a look with Mei'em then answered.

"Come in."

Anes, Niklaus's second in command entered and bowed.

"My Lady. My King desires the pleasure of your company for sunset meal. I am to accompany you to the grand dining hall."

"Anes. Please tell your King that I am indisposed. I do not fare well this sunset."

Caroline responded, he bowed and then left.

"We need to be cautious. I have a plan." Caroline declared.

::::::::::::::::::::;;;;:

 _ **Queen Caroline's Chambers,**_

 _ **The Fallen Castle,**_

 _ **Berwin.**_

"It's stupendous isn't it? And yet immensely appalling, ruins of our Province a sad reminder of what we sowed." a voice shook her out of her reverie as Caroline was taking in the view of the Province Berwin from her balcony.

She turned around and saw the voice belonged to a handsome woman with golden tresses and mint green eyes. She was King's sister by blood, Lady Rebekah.

"Yes tragic. Lady Rebekah I hope I got your name right."

"You did. Queen of Cerwas. Or should I call you Caroline. We are now related by the laws of our realms." Rebekah announced. At Caroline's surprise she swiftly added, "Do not fret. Your secret is safe with me. And Niklaus did not tattle. He holds his emotions close to his vest. Let us say I have an eye for such things Queen."

"So you are an oracle?"

"Oracle, seer, empath are merely labels." she approached Caroline and laid a hand over her abdomen,"I see and I feel. Your young'un is healthy." she smiled and Caroline's heart leapt in her throat. Agonized about the consequence of Niklaus finding about his young'un, their child.

"At times I feel more and see less." Rebekah paced away leaning against the balustrade, "Fear, joy, sadness, a mother's protectiveness for her young, a young who has yet to take its first breath." Rebekah turned and witnessed Caroline's troublesome features, "You do not wish for Nik to know. Why?"

"For the reason you abandoned him." her straightforward reply and Rebekah smiled."I'll keep your secret then. Another one. But tell me is it wise? You living here under the shelter your enemies provide."

"I am not here by choice. I was coerced."

"I know I heard he blackmailed you. I do not believe it was reason enough to leave the safety of your own home."

"My kin, my people were more than enough of a reason. Innocent blood shed like water was more than the motivation I required." Vehemence in Caroline's voice was impressive.

"Innocent blood you say?….Innocent blood has been shed for centuries Cerwa Queen, on both sides…"

"Both sides? You consider your people to be innocent?"

"And you do not?"

"Perhaps once I did till I witnessed the red haze of cruelty and wicked in the eyes of Fallen Ones who butchered our righteous warriors."

"Yet you united with their King, The Fallen King. There is no dark which does not bear some light and no light that is not adulterated by dark. Not all evil is all evil. Do you believe Riordak was all evil, an angel with not even a glimmer of good about him?"

"He was evil to his core. It is his sins that we are paying for with our flesh and blood. He defiled Cymberine's honor, raped her…." Caroline's passionated tirade interrupted by Rebekah, "Liorin gifted him Mysticals, gave him power worthy of a deity. If he were evil since the day he was born why would our deities, Liorin and Viviera err? You were told Cymberine was all virtue and Riordak was all wicked. But truth is far from it. She played with his feelings, used him to make her intended, The righteous Cerwa Prince, jealous. Later she confessed but he did not hurt her, he loved her how could he dare harm her. They say she broke his spirit. But she returned with avowals of love. A union happened. Sadly the Cerwa prince found out and the rest you can imagine."

"You speak untruths."

"Perhaps. You were raised with a fable of a Noble Cerwa Prince and we with one of a Valiant Fartha Warrior. If you truly believed we were evil and nothing more, you would not be here. You came here thinking you could save Nik, be his redemption. Do not give up on him just yet. His devotion to you might be his saving grace." her eyes earnest and knowing, telling Caroline Rebekah was aware of Caroline's decision to leave.

"Two lovers severed our brotherhood. Two might save it." Rebekah remarked placing a hand over Caroline's and then left.

:::::::;:;:::;:;;:::::;::

Rebekah's words haunted her, her eyes taking in the scenery of the oasis of Berwin.

" _Two lovers severed our brotherhood. Two might save it."_

" _Do not give up on him just yet."_

" _His devotion to you might be his saving grace."_

These words tempted her, her sentiments and affection for Niklaus battled with her protective instincts for her young'n. Closing her eyes, she reflected upon her resolutions and actions. Wondered if her parents would abhor her had they lived. She stood on enemy land beside her nemesis. One who was also her unitè. She bore proof of his hatred and his love both upon her person. A wound that healed slowly and a child who grew within her womb.

A rustle behind her. She turned around and saw a young'un in ragged clothes, perhaps not more than five great suns. His wooden ball lay close to her feet. She crouched and picked up the ball. With a smile she extended it towards him. He furthered his hand but was snatched away by another angel.

"Stay away from my young!" she grasped her child to her bosom and bit out. Her small feathery wings and her slender frame encased in a simple white muslin, told Caroline she was a Farna.

Caroline stood now. "I mean him no harm."

"What more harm will you do us? You stole our oasis, our only source of water and fruits." her fury and terseness whirling in her eyes.

"I did not…"

"You did not? The King ordered us out of here. This was to be a gift for the Cerwa Queen. You may live in his castle, warm his bed but you are no Queen to us. You.." she might have continued with her resentful talk but Caroline's guards surrounded her.

The head guard, Elren spoke, "Apologize and bow to our Queen before we behead you for disrespect."

The woman frightened now. Glinting blades of warriors swords pointed towards her.

Caroline flinched inwardly but was placid on the outside. She did not merit such hatred, or maybe it was fair for an unknown person to abhor her.

"Elren stand down. Let the farna and her child pass." she ordered and her men followed without question. "You shall have your oasis back from this moment forward. Your youngs shall be allowed to frolic in the and you shall be allowed its fruits and nectar. My men shall protect you. You have my word." Caroline addressed the farna, her voice polite but every bit authoritative too. Then she passed by the farna with the intention to leave, the farna called out, "My Lady." and ran towards Caroline then remarked, "Thank you."

Caroline nodded and flew away.

:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"You gave your gift away." Klaus remarked as he advanced towards his unitè. Caroline sat upon her bed, dressed in her night negligee, her hair loose like a golden cascade. His unitè, owner of his deepest affections, stirred his lusts. His fists clenched.

"I wasn't aware it was mine." she stood and walked to the balcony, facing away from him. An invisible ache built around his heart.

"How can you not know what it was? A place like our haven."

"Was it really?"

"Do not torment me, love for I already suffer from my vows to not hold you," a step towards her, "kiss you," another step, "make love to you," another step, "feel myself inside you." another step and his chest was flush against her back. Her breath caught, her eyes closed, lips parted hoping he would touch her.

A second passed, two, three and then four but he did not. His hands on either side of hers planted on the balustrade, but he did not touch.

"I want you more than the next breath I may take" his confession melted her insides. "I want to hear you laugh as I kiss your lips."

"Nik!" a gasp, a moan. "Don't." a stabbing rejection. He backed away.

She felt a loss, a grave loss as he pulled back.

Facing him she asked, "You want to hear me laugh? You want me happy?"

"More than anything."

"What if I asked you to let me go?" their eyes met, both saturated with anguish and yearning.

"No. I can not. I shall never."

"So I am to be your prisoner?" her voice trembled with sadness.

"You are to be my Queen." he desperately tried not to feel aggrieved but he was helpless.

"A Queen your people would never accept."

"I shall make them…"

"How? By force, intimidation? I do not desire to be a Queen to a people who do not wish me to be. How long shall this truce last? How long before your people, your Fallen warriors give in to the urge to kill…"

"Caroline…"

"Before you give in and kill me." strength and melancholy tinged her tone, it pulled at him.

"I shall never hurt you I…"

"But you did the sunset we united, the same sunset your darkness compelled you to take my life. This is destined to fail…"

Instantly forced by a harrowing urgency to let her know of his true motives he began. "Caroline I am trying. You do not understand all of this is for something far more consequential and momentous….."

"Momentous? What tell me?" she demanded her eyes suddenly brimming with hope. He yearned.

"The prophecy. It might take you away from me. I shall not let that happen. We belong together."

"The prophecy you violated for your own gain."

"Our love was pure, free from any malice the sunrise I laid my eyes upon you, I was ignorant of who you were. Our union wasn't sullied."

"Maybe not before but you desecrate it now."

"Not just my own benefit but for yours too. For our future, our…"

"We have no future unless you renounce…"

"I shall never."

"Then I shall leave." she professed and he stepped forward, compelled by his longings to be closer. "I shall leave the instant one of your vows is broken."

"I shall uphold my end." he gritted.

"Perhaps. But not your people. They are merely biding time and the second they harm my people I shall flee and never come back."

"Don't." he pled but she wasn't merciful she proceeded, "I shall not stay in a place where there is nothing for me."

"Caroline. Give me a chance."

"I already did." she twisted away. His hand lifted wanting to steal a touch, left mid-air for few precious moments then curled in a fist.

Futility and helplessness thrashed inside him. He was desperate, he needed to keep her safe and he knew it shall come at a price. Feeling impotent with the whole ordeal he sauntered away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _ **Great Throne Hall,**_

 _ **Queen Caroline's Castle,**_

 _ **Province Of Rullem.**_

She gazed upon their faces. The elders of her court, some arrogant and irate, others wise and contemplative. But all flummoxed by her choice to stay at Berwin, within the rival territory.

"I have called upon you all to apprise you of my stance regarding the war. We shall be at truce with the Farthas until ordered otherwise by me."

One of them, a wise militant and an advisor snickered, "Forgive me Your Grace but I do not agree. Shall we sit idle and let them kill us? This is cowardice and we are anything but cowards."

His protest incited courage in others too. They voiced their grievances.

"Are we to fiddle our thumbs while they dupe and kill us?"

"The Fallen King is a liar his word holds no merit. This is just one of his devious plans to out-best us."

"Your Grace please reconsider. This shall lead to our demise. Our legacy and name shall perish forever…"

"Silence!" Caroline's voice rung around, a loud clang around the hall.

"Do you take me for an imbecile? Tell me how many warriors do we have at all borders?" she questioned.

"100,000." one answered.

"And are you aware of the Fartha number? Their army is four times of ours. What's worse is that many are embracing the dark deity with every new sunrise. She grants them dark powers. Powers our warriors are no match for. I led the attack at Arsha. I saw them slaughter our kin like meat. They have no morals, no sense of right. We may live thousands of years but we are mortal under the blade of a sword. Shortly before this standstill they attacked our Farna territories murdering millions of innocent breeders and young'uns. Our legacy shall perish if we do not act shrewdly. Do you believe I shall lead my kin, my people into a fight they are bound to lose. It is no more a war for vendetta, it is a war of survival now. For us, it's either survival or eternal doom."

"Your Grace. The prophecy of the chosen one?"

"The prophecy was false. Are we to base all our hopes on a Chosen One who has yet to come?" she questioned harshly. A moment later her voice softened, "I promise to you all as long as I shall live I shall risk my life before I ask any of you or your kinsfolk for such a sacrifice."

Some nodded their assent others still dubious.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline stood in her own balcony, at Rullem, her home. Her wings twitched, itching to take flight taste the sweet air of her home. Nostalgia struck her but so did the burden of duty. There was no time for leisure.

Her uncle, Roran, her mother's brother, her sole living kin joined her. He reminded her of her mother, his pale coloring and blonde hair so similar to her mother's.

"They all doubt my sanity." she observed.

"So did I until I listened to your reasons. We Cerwas are loyal. Their duty and loyalty would weigh upon any doubts they might harbor."

"Are we? Loyal? Uncle. Are we sure of what transpired thousands of years ago? Was Cymberine really wronged or was it the other way around?"

"All know of Riordak's sins against the deities. He broke his vows. He forego of his gifts and used them to defile a maiden's honor. Forced her to live with him in shame and hence she died." If her uncle was bewildered by her questioning he hid it well.

"I merely ask for I do not want my people to die for an unfounded cause."

"You were always more kind and soft at heart." Roran stated. Caroline's brow raised conveying her displeasure.

"It is not an insult my dear."

"It had the sound of it though." her reply made him laugh.

"Trust me Uncle. Please."

"I do my child. I trust your judgement."

"Return the elders to their territories, ready the armies buy maintain a siege. Double the recruitment for warriors. You are the best militant I know. Recruit maiden warriors too."

"Caroline. I do not understand. What of the truce?"

"I shall use this temporary siege. It would be entirely foolish to take the Fallen King on his word. If he has given us a respite we shall use it to our advantage. Build a perimeter around the Farna lands. Reinforce it with magicks."

"Magicks? All the priestesses with white magicks were slaughtered a millenia ago."

"Not all. Not the one in North Forest. The one who gave me my protective shield." she faced him now. He saw determination and strength in his Queen's bearing. He now saw a Queen not his niece.

She saw understanding and acceptance in Roran's gaze. "I shall bring it to fruition Your Grace."

"I expect nothing less."

"Before I leave. Some rumors regarding your person and King Niklaus have surfaced."

"You are more than my blood. You have taught me, been my mentor. Hence I would not lie to you. The young warrior I fell for was lost to me the moment his eyes flashed carmine. And now nothing but a dry shell of that adoration remains."

He nodded in comprehension but advised, "Dry shells seldom deliver fruit. But seldom does not mean never. Be careful." he kissed her forehead and left.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 _ **Fourth Training Field,**_

 _ **Ruins Of Berwin.**_

"Congratulations." Rebekah stated.

The clashing sounds of the swords ceased. Niklaus halted and gave her sister an amused glance. His sparring partner, bowed to him and then to Rebekah before leaving.

"Sword fighting is gruesome however is rather essential especially in times of war." she glided closer to her brother. He sheathed his sword.

"I have yet to discover the purpose of your arrival sister."

"In time you shall. For this instance I am here to congratulate you on the formal announcement of Caroline as the Fartha Queen. An announcement regarding a Queen in her absence is quite unwonted though."

"She left for her court earlier. I promised her she shall not be stopped from caring for her own people."

"How accommodating brother. I am almost proud of you."

"What is it you seek? Why come here now when I do not need you? I needed you once, you chose to leave." Rebekah heard his grief.

"I did. Your devotion to the dark deity frightened me, Nik."

"It is too late for explanations and apologies." Klaus fought his emotions.

"I agree. Mayhaps not too late to let you know I want you happy. She gives you happiness. You making her Queen against our people's wishes shall not achieve that."

Klaus scoffed, "And what do you suggest, sister?"

"I suggest you take into account her wants and inclinations before _it is_ too late for you both, hence all of us." Instantaneously sombre Rebekah declared, "She shall leave you Nik. And you shan't be able to find her for a very long time. An envisage of your separation came to me. She shall not fare well provided she left. You might lose her in more ways than one."

Forbidding disquiet and panic grew. He shuddered. His sister was about to leave when he inquired, "What did you envisage?"

"Death and blood, Nik. Her death and your bloodied hands."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

So what do you think, let me know via a review…

Please review if you like it!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Hello guys I am here with a new chapter. I really hope you guys like it. I don't know if I'll be posting another chapter of this fic or not because I have lost inspiration for this one. I haven't been getting much feedback on this which for me is one factor for losing inspiration.**

 **I really appreciate all of you all who have been supporting this fic. It means a lot.**

 **Big shout out for all the reviewers, followers and faves.**

 **The duration of Caroline's pregnancy is Twelve months which is explained by twelve great moons.**

* * *

 **Sooner than later,**

 **Things fell apart;**

 **And left the two angels,**

 **With broken hearts.**

 **_ by Gary R Ferris.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"My lady." The priestess bowed, showing respect for her Queen.

"Mierna," Caroline nodded acknowledging her curtsy.

"I doubted you would arrive here after my magicks failed and my ink offered you no protection. I deeply regret my incompetence." Remorse apparent on her pale face that lent a vast contrast to her red hair.

"It safeguarded me well enough. The Fallen King's fire burns to ashes I escaped with a measly wound." Caroline attempted reassurance.

Mierna however did not appear convinced for she had witnessed the nasty gash on Her Ladyship's shoulder. Mierna had offered her services and had been treating Caroline's wound since the sunset she was injured.

"I am here as I am in need of your help."  
Caroline addressed her.

"My meager magicks may not hold against the dark deitys power Your Highness. We must await the chosen young'n."

"I understand your need to be cautious but we have no time."

"My lady." She nodded yet again, "How shall I be of assistance?"

Caroline took her hands, her own voice desperate and a tad alarming,"Help my people, our people. That is all I ask."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Leaving her land was a burden that settled on her heart, unease, disquiet reverberating within her as she flew over the barren land of Berwin.

With requisite and necessatious precautions against Niklaus and his army she should have felt at ease however contentment alluded her for she knew it might be all for nothing.

Destruction etched everywhere, in fruitless trees, in seedless earth and in cloudless stormy sky.

Hope was now nothing but a wish for this was now a war of survival, his or hers. Their love was doomed.

Something in the air, screamed disaster something dire stirred her senses as a mute sense of foreboding grew in her just like her young'un.

Her steps were soundless. She landed in the courtyard where her rooms were in the castle of her enemy, her lover and her unitè.

She glanced at the moon. It was full, shone bright as if flaunting its rare light. The feeling rose, that unceremonious sentiment of alarm.

"You flew alone?" his voice boomed in the night, under the stars.

She faced him, saw his worry translated into strain lines on his winsome mein.

"Not entirely. My guards rest outside."

She felt his agitation as if restraining himself from rushing to her. She witnessed his hands clench and unclench. Her heart mimicking their gesture.

"Caroline…." the pause stretched between them, their affection and passion louder than thundering silence of the night.

He saw his heart's desire flicker in her gaze, took one step closer. "Let me hold you just once."

A tear slid down her magnificent eyes and he abhorred it.

"Let me hold you and I vow I shall renounce the evil that runs in my blood. Renounce the deity I pledged my life to, a life that just belongs to you now."

Her heart in her throat. Her love, agonizing hope and anticipation crested like a giant wave.

"Would you?" Two words, a choked murmur, a step forward betrayed her own sentiments.

"I shall. I promise." His words made home in her heart. They rushed in each others arms. Wings fluttered, lips meshed. A melody of passion played, their breaths mingled.

His forehead rested on hers for a moment.

"I adore you with every fibre of my dark soul."

Her hands caressed his jaw, he leaned into her sweet touch. Kissing again.

"Tell me this is truer than Liorin's courage."

He kissed her fingers, "It is." He kissed her cheeks, "More true than Liorin's godliness." A kiss on her lids, "More true than Viviera's virtue."

"True more than the meaning the word holds." He took her lips snatching her in his arms with a potent ferocity. His passion, his hunger lit up with her fragile form in his embrace. She held onto him, relaying her own desire in her kisses. And under the moonlight, as stars twinkled two lovers took each other in love and in desire.

::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;::

" _ **No! No! This shall not happen. I shall not be trifled with."**_ _Siliera struck out her palm. The silver chalice shattered along with the image of Klaus's betrayal, fires blazed high in unison with her wrath._

" _ **I shall not be betrayed."**_ _she yelled._

 _Her acolytes kneeling before her cowered. "_ _ **Go! Go and burn Rullem to ashes! Leave no farna, no young'un ! Show no mercy ! He shall know the price of his betrayal. He shall suffer! Go!"**_ _she ordered and The Fallen Ones complied._

 _:::::::_ :::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline woke with a start jolting out of a terrible nightmare or perhaps a forewarning. The night before she had lain in Niklaus's arms, trusting his promises, hoping for a better tomorrow. He had unburdened his concerns of her safeguard, needing her close to keep her safe but she hadn't revealed hers. Her secret and their young'un still hidden. She had yet to unveil the biggest truth she was harboring.

The memory of the night filled with whispered foolishness and endearments, pleasure and bliss, was cause of elation. She smiled.

Niklaus had left her early in the wee hours, pressing kisses and avowing promises of a meal together later.

Still a little flushed and fearful she adorned her nude form in her silk negligee. Fear of losing him, dread of being robbed of a chance together penetrated her, she squished it down. Her heart consoling her, telling her such happiness, this fate was hers. No one shall break them apart now.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bugle call echoed, once, twice, thrice. Farnas huddled together, fleeing the province in groups. The province was a picture of chaos. Serenity of early sunrise a vast obverse of the mid-suns pandemonium.

From her perch she witnessed the guards of the black castle enhancing the security.

Sentries assembling around her chambers. Caroline felt inquietitude tower, her instincts in a tumult.

"What is happening?"

"I know not my lady but I shall gather." Mei'em bowed, hurried away.

Bugle call rounded again. Shouts wrung. The sky flooded with Fallen Army, dark ones killing and brutalizing every being in their path. The warrior in her reached for her sword, rushing to protect the innocent. Two strong sure hands pulled her back just as she geared to fight.

" _Stay! My child!"_ Rebekah's voice deeper and more hollow, as if under a trance. Her eyes all white.

" _Protect your young'un and I shall protect your people."_

"Who are you?" a stunned whisper from Caroline's lips. Gentle hands guided her towards the north wall of the chamber.

A smile inexpressive yet calming appeared on her face. " _I am none but your mother, your deity. Come with me."_ a hand extended, a hand grasped with utter faith. Caroline's instincts told her this was fate, somewhat oddly soothing her.

Mei'em and Aniyla rushed in.

"My lady the castle is under siege. The dark ones seek to take your life. There is news of Rullem's capture by the Fallen King."

Her heart shattered, and soul blighted as the words sunk in. Another betrayal. Niklaus's betrayal. She was a fool, always a fool for him falling for empty avowals. A pain so crushing and devastating broke out and she was helpless to do anything but bear it.

" _Follow me. And you shall be safe from all that is to come."_ Rebekah still possessed, announced.

She raised her palms and carved out a path in the wall. Her angel fire a deep onyx, flames engulfing and forging a way.

"My lady is it prudent to follow her?" Mei'em asked. Rebekah smiled once more, and blew. An icy fog descended, and they all knew it was Viviera.

Wordlessly they followed her into the path she had dug.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

The path came to an end. The stygian forest and shadowy flora greeted them. The sky sunless and the environs silent. The woods mirrored the state of her woe, dark, dreary and dismal.

" _My path ends here but your begins. Follow the stagnant river till the grass turns white. You shall be shielded there. Stay there till twelve great moons, till the child comes. You must protect the young'un or all shall be lost."_

Rebekah floated, her body bent, torso outwards and arms hyperextended, with a painful gasp she landed on the ground.

All three helped her up. Her pale skin almost transparent, lethargy etched on her face.

"I reckon you got Viviera's message." Rebekah mumbled.

"I did."

"My obligation and purpose culminates. This is all I was meant to do. I wish I had a chance to meet my nephew or niece."

"You shall…" Caroline began but Rebekah shook her head, "I saw it. I have to go back and that's how it ends. I fall with my people, my castle and my home." She held Caroline's hands, "You feel he disrespected your trust and love. Truth is far from that. Give him yet another chance. Have hope."

"Chance and hope? Chances and hopes have been our downfall."

"Mayhaps. But hopes and chances is what we have left." saying that she turned and entered the portal.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Caged, he was bound. His majestic wings shackled in chains which were more than just metal and iron. Chained in magicks and metal. Wounded both inside and out. Blood ran down his face, his arms and his abdomen. Pooling beneath him, a dark red-black puddle.

" _ **Renounce you shall not. Your soul is mine."**_ _it caressed his face, disgust crept up, he flinched._

"I shall and I do. The penance was blood, enough to fill the seven vessels of your temple. I have paid my due."

" _ **Child. Far from it. My vengeance is due and so is your debt. Your penance for renouncement was the blood you hold dear."**_ her voice pricked his ears. " _ **Her blood. The blood you hold dearest."**_ Then she showed him a scene wrecked with blood and destruction. Angels dying, young'uns crying, maidens seeking refuge. Rullem being desecrated by her acolytes, wearing his symbols.

" _ **No!"**_ a whispered protest. He struggled against the chains.

" _ **Fighting won't do. Struggling won't help. I shall have her head."**_

"You shall never touch her! Never lay a malicious hand on her." he yelled.

" _ **You're right."**_ _she materialized then. Stood tall and strong in front of him._

" _ **I won't but you shall."**_

 _She raised her palms and began chanting in Arhen. He recognized the words. A call to Mystics for power and strength. A call to the evil for success. A call of greed, revenge and hate._

 _Her palms then directed at his chest._

 _He cried in pain. Grunts and growls echoed. Sweat beaded his face, blood dripped from his nose, pain unbearable. A blood curdling cry tore out of his throat and then his eyes flashed carmine once then turning sangria. His heart coated with evil._

 _His struggles died._

 _Siliera knew he was now an obedient acolyte._

" _My Queen. My Deity." he bowed respectfully._

 _A flick of her wrist and he was free. He flew, a few feet above then kneeled, his wings whooshing noisily, his feet thudding, the ground quaked._

 _She placed a hand over his head, ordered, "_ _ **Bring me Caroline's head. Queen of Cerwas. Bring me the maiden warrior who shall bear the chosen one. Bring her soma, lifeless and exanimate."**_

" _I am your servant and slave. I live to serve." with that he flew away in search of the Cerwa Queen. A queen she shall not remain he vowed. She shall be lifeless and exanimate as his deity desired he decided as a murderous rage took over._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

 **Please review if you like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ; Hello I am back with a new chapter ... I knowwww after such a long time but inspiration struck so here I am...**

 _Beyond every breath of heart_  
 _An angel draw a tear;_  
 _in her own way of sensing,_  
 _she gave the best of things -By Gil Gregorio_

* * *

Violent, tormented wind howled as if a hungry babe wailed. Few fires still ablaze, grass burnt, trees fallen, leaves crumpled as far as the eye fell. Rullem now a twin of the barren grounds of Berwin. Few angels survived, hidden in crypts and caves, a tragic culmination of the war that followed the ceasefire.

A ceasefire at the cost of their Queen's life, some believed and honoured. Some blamed and defamed, the Queen who abandoned, left them to die in agony. The dark deity an unwanted malignant shadow reigned, none of the ordinary had seen her, they knew and feared her name, Siliera.

The dark king had vanished, myths about his disappearance ripe on numerous tongues. Some said he died, killed by their brave Queen. Some believed he wandered the farthest of lands filled with vengeance and abhorrence, charged with the soul purpose to kill the Cerwa Queen.

Twelve great moons dawned and set. Minor skirmishes amongst the two factions persisted. Entire Fartha army embraced the dark side except a few. Those who renounced the dark deity sought haven in Rullem.

Roran, now the interim ruler of Rullem, welcomed the Fartha refugees against his better judgement, as thought so by a few of his peers among the Cerwa court. With grit he led his people in dire times, with a heavy heart he mourned the loss of his niece and with mercy he treated the fugitives.

Alone he stood at the parapet and gazed down at the ruins which once were lush with grenary and oasis. Every nascent dawn he hoped and prayed for his nieces return, hope a burning candle, it's wax torching his spirit and yet he patiently awaited his Queen, anticipated the coming of chosen one. For the fruition of the prophesy , a meek hope against grave odds.

 ** _Icy Forest,_**

 ** _Hidden Oasis of Skiya._**

Her cries rang loud and clear echoing, ricocheting against the pearly walls of the quaint hut. Mei'em soothed, cleansed her brow with a wet cloth, urged her lady to take a sip from the brew Aniyla concocted which was meant to instill strength and vigor.

Me'iem held Caroline's hand wanting to impart her own spirit and energy, Meirna chanted, coated her abdomen with herbs, in a bid to ease the babes arrival, all three graciously bearing their own burden.

She withstood the pain with courage, sweat trickled down her face, her breath clogged with each ripple of contraction. Dawn turned to dusk they prayed the young'un would come sooner, end her mother's misery and the war that spanned a millennia.

As if Viviera answered the prayers, the young'un balled, a strong wail, a declaration of its parturition.

Caroline smiled through tears, "Mei'em let me hold my babe." She demanded, every bit a Queen who was just, courageous and kind.

Me'iem smiled, " My lady." Wrapping the young'un in a neat towel she acquiesced.

Caroline kissed the babe's forehead, laughed overcome with jubilation, Me'iem and Aniyla joined in her mirth. Meirna kept chanting. Her chants grew louder, a sudden hush rounded through the hut, a deafening gust of wind blew, heralding the emergence of an unseen danger. Meirna 's body contorted, rose a few feet in the air, her chants now vicious noises.

Mei'em and Aniyla stood in front of thier lady and her babe as shielding them from harm. Caroline clutched her child to her bosom, ready to ward off any threat.

A thud, Mierna fell to the floor, silence reigned, she lifted her head and uttered the words that haunted Caroline's dreams. "He comes. He is near Mi'lady."

 _ **Forbidden Forest,**_

 _ **Temple of Unholy Deity.**_

A windstorm raked her temple as if made of straw and hay. Stony grey walls shook and ceiling quaked , her acolytes quivered. The fires lighting her temple died, darkness descended, and rage surfaced as she witnessed the destruction within her temple.

A wrathful cry tore through her, " Ahhhhhhh. " She clapped once to rekindle the fires. They lighted once and died again. Winds slowly receding. Her acolytes shivered further angering her. "Cowards" she yelled.

She called them cowards and yes they were fearful this time, never had they beheld such a sight, never before had the temple fires burned down, it brought a sense of impending doom.

Siliera knew what it itimated. An omen that the abomination had come. Frustration emerged, she reigned it in. Fury and exasperation was futile. She began cantillating Arhen steadily gliding towards her throne, moved her arms in a circular motion, a massive ring of fire erupted and within it a scene. What she gazed at was gratifying , a wicked laugh escaped out of her throat.

"They shall lose. Viviera and Liorin shall taste defeat. No being can beat me, not even the mighty mystics." She roared and the fires burned higher.

"Prepare for the final battle." She demanded and the dark warriors complied. In a gesture of obedience they clunked their swords, bowed once and marched out.

 _ **Icy Forest,**_

 _ **Hidden Oasis of Skiya.**_

A haze of hatred, a lava of vengeance brewed inside him. He knew nothing except he had to kill her, kill the Cerwa Queen. He flew with a singular goal.

His diety's voice echoed in his ears, "Bring me Caroline's head."

The name wrang familiarity and a unique essence of 0 pbelonging. A beatific face flashed in front of his carmine eyes. A melodic laugh resonated in his ears. Something tore inside him, his numb heart ached.

 ** _" Do you ponder I look like those simpering female fools? The angels who deem themselves too fragile to fight?" Her mein flashed , his body shook midflight, he steadied himself._**

Another image; chills overtook.

 _ **Both engaged in a game of hits and misses back and forth, when she hit him on his head like a patron. He winced and she laughed, a siren's song for his ears. He maneuvered himself such that she hit again and they fell, with her sweet form atop his. She laughed again and he tucked her hair behind her ears.**_

 _ **"I win." still laughing she lay in his arms.**_

 _ **Content to stay such forever he mumbled, "I let you win."**_

A succession of memories bombarded him.

Always that winsome face, always her name, Caroline, her eyes her tears, her smile, her body, her visage a need, a longing so potent it juddered his entire being, surrendering to the onslaught he landed. His head throbbed, his heart trembled, he hollered, but the memories kept coming.

 _ **Her soft body and her scent his addiction. How he had missed holding her each night? How eager he had been to see her smile and drown in her eyes. But she was crying, and was ripping him to shreds.**_

 _ **Eyes wet she felt the heat of his body infiltrate hers. His tattooed arms branding around her abdomen. His cheek brushing her hair as if he couldn't get closer and yet he had been late.**_

 _ **He kissed her shoulder and she mumbled, "Why not come sooner? Did you forget your vows? Did you forget me?"**_

As if answering her he mumbled, " No."

 _ **"And I shall continue to bear it for an eternity because that is my worth, my destiny, my penalty for committing the most grievous folly of loving you."**_

 _ **"Do not make anymore vows not until you fulfill the prior." defeated not in spirit but in matters of heart she sat on the bed.**_

With each vision he howled as if in pain.

" _ **Caroline…." the pause stretched between them, their affection and passion louder than thundering silence of the night.**_

 ** _He saw his heart's desire flicker in her gaze, took one step closer. "Let me hold you just once."_**

 ** _A tear slid down her magnificent eyes and he abhorred it._**

 ** _"Let me hold you and I vow I shall renounce the evil that runs in my blood. Renounce the deity I pledged my life to, a life that just belongs to you now."_**

 ** _Her heart in her throat. Her love, agonizing hope and anticipation crested like a giant wave._**

 ** _"Would you?" Two words, a choked murmur, a step forward betrayed her own sentiments._**

 ** _"I shall. I promise." His words made home in her heart. They rushed in each others arms. Wings fluttered, lips meshed. A melody of passion played, their breaths mingled._**

 ** _His forehead rested on hers for a moment._**

 ** _"I adore you with every fibre of my dark soul."_**

 ** _Her hands caressed his jaw, he leaned into her sweet touch. Kissing again._**

 ** _"Tell me this is truer than Liorin's courage."_**

 ** _He kissed her fingers, "It is." He kissed her cheeks, "More true than Liorin's godliness." A kiss on her lids, "More true than Viviera's virtue._**

He saw himself holding her, caressing her with reverance and abundant love. A dream? yet it felt more true than his own existence. As the memories faded he breathed, unknowking he was out of breath, sweat dotted his forehead. Discombobulated he sat taking shelter under a tree, still cognizant of his allegiance to his dark diety, unaware of what Queen Caroline meant to him. Was it all a farce for his revenge quest or had she truly been his? Queries and uncertainities plagued him.

 _ **Fort Of Verhara,**_

 _ **Home of Deities and Guardians.**_

 _ **"You reckon this aids our cause?" Viviera embraced her unite' from behind as he canted Arhen upon a visage of Niklaus. Liorin twisted around to return her embrace.**_

 _ **"Once she polluted his memories, we marely are unpolluting his mind. Tis is beyond the war for supremacy, My love, tis is now a war for survival of our progeny." He placed a feathery kiss on her lips then glided away and announced with assertion, " I shall not let her win. We shall defeat her."**_

* * *

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU FANCY IT!


End file.
